Forgiveness & Love
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: La vida de Kurt es completamente dedicada a su hija cuando su pareja decide dejarlo, Kurt carga con un gran remordimiento y decide no creer en nadie mas. Sin embargo, cuando Rachel le presente a Blaine, un chico todo lo contrario a el, su vida cambiara, enseñándole que la vida puede ser mejor perdonando y amando. Klaine. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVA HISTORIA :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE, HAGANMELO SABER EN LOS REVIEWS :D**

**LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION SERAN MARTES Y JUEVES :3 ESTE FIC LO ESTARE HACIENDO CON LA COOPERACION DE DIANA :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Rachel recibia a su mejor amigo y a su hija en el aeropuerto - Me alegra tanto verlos! - grito abrazando a la niña de casi 4 años quien la abrazaba fuertemente.

- tia Rachel! la extrañaba - le dijo la pequeña

- y yo a ti pequeña - dijo despues de darle un beso en la mejilla, Kurt llego y la abrazo.

- me da mucho gusto verte Kurt, ahora viviremos los 3 en Nueva York - decia alegremente y Kurt sonrio en respuesta.

Los tres se fueron al restaurante mas cercano a comer pues la comida en los aviones nunca era buena, hablaban de distintas cosas, en el restaurante habia un area pra niños asi que Tracy se habia ido a divertir.

- ¿sigues sin saber nada de el? - pregunto la castaña.

Kurt nego - nada, ni siquiera lo he buscado y no me interesa, no le importo nuestra hija asi que bien, por mi que nunca vuelva - dijo con rencor, recordando a Hunter, el papa de su hija, quien lo dejo en cuanto nacio, aun le daba coraje recordar ese dia.

- ok ok bien, tus cosas ya llegaron al departamento pero necesitaras ayuda para acomodarlo todo

- ya lo se, pensaba en contratar a alguien - contesto mientras le daba un sorbo a la soda.

La castaña nego - yo ya me ocupe de eso! y no te costara nada! es un amigo mio, tu vecino de hecho, le pedi de favor que te ayudara y el amablemente contesto que si - dijo contenta.

- y adivino, ¿tu amigo es gay, cierto? - dijo mirandola molesto.

La chica rodo los ojos - si, lo es pero no es lo que piensas, deja de ser tan amargado, deberias dejar que el amor llegue a tu puerta - le dijo ella un poco molesta por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- lo ultimo que quiero es a alguien en mi vida, con mi hija estoy bien

- eso lo dices por despecho a lo que te hizo el idiota de Hunter, pero eres joven y apuesto Kurt, estoy seguro que a veces te sientes solo ¿que tiene de malo enamorarse?

- deje de creer en esas tonterias hace 4 años Rachel - le dijo tajante.

- como quieras pero como dije, no le pedi ayuda a mi amigo para que te conquistara, simplemente lo hice para ayudarte en tu departamento aunque si no quieres ahorrarte un dinero, bien, ahora mismo lo llamo y tu te buscas quien te ayude - le dijo sacando el celular

Kurt se lo penso mejor, la verdad no es como si le sobrara dinero, por eso acepto el trabajo en Nueva York pues le pagarian mucho mejor que lo que le pagaban en Ohio, dio un largo suspiro.

- estaba bien Rachel, lamento haberme exaltado

La castaña sonrio triunfante - muy bien, entonces es momento de irnos pues Blaine nos espera fuera de tu departamento - dijo alegre, ambos fueron por Tracypara salir del restaurante.

* * *

><p>Bajaron del auto de Rachel y les encanto el lugar, parecia una casa enorme aunque por dentro habia distintos departamentos.<p>

- bien, tu departamento es en el primer piso, es el numero 2 - dijo la castaña entrando y entonces Kurt observo al hombre que estaba esperandolos dentro.

- Blaine! tan puntual como siempre! - dijo ella alegre abrazandolo.

- eso trato Rach, sabes que no me gusta dar malas impresiones - dijo el bromeando.

Blaine se agacho para saludar a Tracy - hola pequeña, tu has de ser la famosa Tracy, tu tia Rachel no deja de hablar de ti y tenia razon eres muy hermosa - dijo el acariciandole la cabeza, la pequeña solo sonrio.

- y tu eres muy lindo

- oh gracias - dijo el riendo, la pequeña lo abrazo y este le devolvio el abrazo. Rachel miro enternecida la escena.

- siempre has sido bueno con los niños - comento Rachel.

Blaine solo hizo un movimiento de hombros, despues fijo la mirada en Kurt quien solo se mantenia en silencio, la castaña solo rodo los ojos.

- Kurt el es mi amigo y compañero Blaine, Blaine el es mi mejor amigo Kurt - los presento.

Blaine le sonrio amigablemente extendiendo la mano, Kurt estaba realmente sorprendido, pues hace mucho tiempo que no encontraba a nadie atractivo pero el ojimiel delante de el lo era y mucho, el castaño le dio la mano y sucedio, sintio esa corriente electrica esa que penso nunca volveria a sentir.

- un gusto conocerte Kurt - dijo el moreno con voz alegre.

- emmm... igual, gracias - contesto el sin saber como sobrellevar eso, y Rachel no lo paso desapercibido. Sonrio traviesa.

- bueno, yo creo que me llevo a Tracy para que no se aburra con ustedes mientras acomodan todo lo del departamento, nos vemos, chau

Y salio lo mas rapido que pudo para que Kurt no se pudiera negar. Dejando a Kurt de lo mas nervioso.

- bien, ¿donde quieres cada cosa? - pregunto tranquilo y con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

- yo, bueno... empecemos por la habitacion de Tracy

El chico asintio y empezaron a acomodar la habitacion de la pequeña, Kurt observaba como Blaine no se quejaba del trabajo es mas, parecia que lo disfrutaba, el chico de repente contaba anecdotas que lo hacian reir a pesar de tratar de poner un muro entre ellos.

- y entonces me despidieron pero al menos pude tocar al leon

- dejame entiendo, arriesgaste no solo tu trabajo sino tambien tu vida ¿solo por tocar un leon?

- sip, era uno de mis sueños, son hermosos y me encantan, vi la oportunidad y la aproveche, son esos momentos en que debes arriesgar todo pues para eso estas viviendo ¿no crees? imaginate si solo vives de lo seguro, seria aburrido - dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

- no creo que sea aburrido mas bien pienso que es lo mejor, en mi caso, tengo una hija y... no me arriesgaria a nada que pusiera en peligro mi vida

- oh bueno, es otro asunto, hay prioridades y un hijo en definitiva es una prioridad, la mas grande de todas yo creo

Kurt asintio estando completamente de acuerdo con el.

- pero yo estoy solo asi que... puedo arriesgarme, me gusta arriesgarme, claro que me pongo limites tampoco soy suicida jeje

El castaño sonrio con ternura, ese chico era todo un caso, ahora entendia porque era tan amigo de Rachel. Terminaron la habitacion de Tracy y se pasaron a la habitacion que seria de el.

- bueno ya es mucho de mi ¿que me cuentas de ti Kurt? - le pregunto mientras movia el espejo.

Kurt no supo que responder - no soy muy interesante - le respondio mientras acomodaba los buros.

- oh vamos, algo normal ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿en que trabajas? ¿eres un asesino serial? lo clasico

El castaño solo rodo los ojos divertido - pues tengo 23, soy diseñador y no Blaine, no soy un asesino - le respondio amigablemente.

- oh es bueno saberlo, entonces nos llevaremos muy bien

* * *

><p>Terminaron las dos habitaciones y la cocina, casi a las 8 pm Rachel llego con Tracy y Blaine se despidio quedando de regresar al dia siguiente para terminar, Kurt le agradecio y Rachel lo miro con una gran sonrisa.<p>

- es un amor ¿cierto? no te atrevas a negarlo Hummel

Kurt rodo los ojos - es buena persona - fue todo lo que dijo pero Rachel se conformo con eso al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

Ella esperaba que Blaine fuera la persona indicada para Kurt. Ojala lo fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>

**MAS ADELANTE SE SABRA TODO LO DE KURT :3**

**LOS QUIERO, GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN EL INICIO DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Gabriela Cruz: que bueno que te haya gustado :D y espero lo siga haciendo :3**

**NickyColferC: hahaha es la primera vez que los pongo como vecinos xD el trama se me vino una noche xD es algo diferente a lo que he hecho :D**

**Bety C: que bueno que la historia te haya llamado la atencion, si, kurt tiene sus razones por las que es asi.**

**Camiila-Klainer: jajaja los sueños de Blaine xD es que aqui Blaine sera muy contrario a Kurt y eso es exactamente lo que le ayudara :D**

**CereceresDany: que bueno que hayas amado la historia :D y gracias :) intentamos hace rlo mejor!**

**Moontsee VR: exacto, deberia dejarse llevar por el hecho de que su hija lo acepta :D jajaja queriamos dejar de poner a los mismos villanos y por eso puse a Hunter... oh en ese tiempo el tenia trabajos mientras estudiaba.**

**Adriana11: que bueno que te gustara :D gracias por leer :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Habia pasado ya una semana desde que Kurt se habia instalado en su nuevo hogar con la ayuda de Blaine y Rachel, sin embargo su trabajo ahora lo tenia de cabeza completamente, eran las 12:30 y le habian hablado para que llevara los diseños que le habian pedido, de la nada la junta se habia adelantado dos dias, dio gracias al cielo que ya los hubiera terminado pero aun tenia un problema.

Blaine que pasaba por su departamento y este tenia la puerta abierta lo noto alterado.

- ¿sucede algo Kurt? - le pregunto mientras se paraba en el umbral de la puerta.

- tengo que ir a una junta pero en media hora Tracy sale de clases! no se como hacerle, si me niego me da miedo que me quiten el puesto y... no se que hacer

El moreno se lo penso, habia aprendido mucho de Kurt en esos dias y uno era que es demasiado desconfiado, no se deja ayudar sin embargo Blaine no necesitaba ser muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta que era porque alguien le habia hecho daño y, probablemente, esa persona era el otro padre de Tracy.

- yo puedo recogerla - se ofrecio amablemente.

- oh no, como crees...

- vamos, solo necesitas hablar decirles mi nombre y yo les enseñare mi identificacion y listo, la traigo a mi departamento, llegas y pasas por ella, no hay problema

Blaine sonreia ampliamente, Kurt sabia que Tracy se llevaba muy bien con el moreno, en ese aspecto no habia problema pero... aunque conocia a Blaine tampoco era como si fuera de toda la vida ¿podria confiarle a su hija? Entonces recordo una platica con Rachel.

_- No deberias de preocuparte de que tu hija lo quiera tanto en tan solo unos dias, Blaine tiene un don con los niños, tal vez porque aun tiene alma de niño, tiene dos sobrinos y ellos lo adoran! creeme deberia ser niñero, pagarian mucho_

_Kurt semi sonrio, siempre le habia parecido adorable ver a hombres divirtiendose con niños._

_- aun asi no se... _

_- deja de ser tan desconfiado, miralos, tu hija se divierte y ademas... Blaine no tiene a muchos aqui, sus mejores amigos estan en Westerville, su hermano en LA y esta soltero, asi que tu hija, tu y yo podemos ser gran compañia para el_

- esta bien, te lo agradeceria - le dijo Kurt tomando el telefono para hablar con la directora, Blaine sonrio ampliamente, sinceramente creyo que seria mas complicado convencer al castaño.

Al parecer iba por buen camino.

* * *

><p>El guardia le dijo que esperara, entonces vio a la pequeña Tracy con su maestra dirigiendose a ellos.<p>

- Blaine! - grito la niña corriendo hacia el, el moreno la tomo en brazos cargandola.

- hola princesa, ¿que tal la escuelita?

- muy bien, hoy pintamos mucho

Blaine sonrio y la maestra se dirigio a el - que bueno que se lleven tan bien, su hija es muy linda - el pelinegro se sonrojo y nego con la cabeza.

- no es mi hija pero si, nos llevamos muy bien y claro que esta pequeña es hermosa

- oh, lo siento... por la manera en que ella reacciono al verlo pense que si, bueno, que tengan un buen dia, nos vemos mañana Tracy

La niña asintio y subio al coche de Blaine, dirigiendose al departamento de este. En cuanto llegaron Blaine se puso a ayudar a la pequeña con la tarea, como era poca terminaron, le dio de comer y se pusieron a ver Aladdin, cuando termino la pelicula Tracy se habia quedado profundamente dormida, Blaine sonrio con ternura. Escucho que tocaban su puerta, supo quien era, cargo a la niña y se dirigio a la puerta.

- hola, Tracy se quedo dormida

- me doy cuenta, siempre duerme a esta hora - comento el castaño.

- vamos, yo la llevo tu has de estar cansado - le dijo amablemente el moreno.

Kurt solo asintio y se dirigieron a su departamento, entraron y se dirigieron a la habitacion de la niña, Kurt solo observaba a Blaine cargarla, mirarla, arroparla y sonrio por la vision.

el ojiazul miraba desde el marco de la puerta al pelinegro besando la frente de su hija, se lleno de ternura. La verdad a parte de ser muy dulce, era bastante atractivo...

- es muy lindo - susurro para si mismo...pero entonces, retracto sus pensamientos cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente.

_kurt comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, aquel chico no le habia quitado la mirada de encima en todo el almuerzo._

_- en serio empiezo a pensar que es un psicopata rachel - le decia temeroso a su amiga evadiendo la mirada de ese castaño_

_- solo ignoralo - respondio con una risita_

_- no puedo, me incomoda _

_- deberias sentirte afortunado, el chico es guapo - exclamo la castaña tomando un poco de su agua, el ojiazul miro de reojo al chico que lo observaba y tenia razon...en verdad era guapo. Cuando el castaño al otro extremo de la cafeteria noto que lo estaba mirando, le dirigio una sonrisa que hizo que el menor casi se desmayara._

_- en realidad...si, es muy lindo - por fin lo miro a los ojos y le devolvio la sonrisa y a cambio el chico misterioso le lanzo un guiño. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho._

Pensar que un chico era lindo lo metio en problemas una vez, no volveria a caer en ese error. Era mejor estar solo, tenia una hija y un trabajo por el que preocuparse, no necesitaba a nadie mas, pero el pelinegro comenzaba a confundirlo...era mejor ir creando un limite con blaine.

- ya esta - el moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos

- oh si...eh gracias por cuidarla, te lo debo- respondió de forma indiferente y el ojimiel lo noto

- no es nada...pasa algo? - pregunto refiriéndose a la actitud del castaño

- no descuida, solo...creo que ya deberias irte - blaine se sorprendió por lo frió que había sonado eso, lo que lo hizo preguntarse que había hecho mal para que el ojiazul se comportara así.

- si bueno, ya debo irme...nos vemos luego kurt - se despidió, ni quizo hacer preguntas era mejor respetar el espacio de kurt, quizás solo estaba asi porque estaba cansado.

- aja adiós - le respondió cerrando la puerta del apartamento. Blaine solo dio media vuelta para dirigirse al suyo. Tal vez mañana sabría que fue lo que paso.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya comportamiento de Kurt ¿no creen? jeje<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**POR FIN DIA DE ACTUALIZACION... ME IMAGINO LO MAL QUE TODAS ANDAN CON ITS TOO LATE :C NI ANIMOS DAN DE ESCRIBIR... LO BUENO ES QUE YA LO TENIA HECHO... YA ME DA MIEDO VER GLEE U.U**

**Moontsee VR: en esta capitulo ya se compone un poco kurt a diferencia del pasado xD aunque si sera medio cruel a veces **

**Gabriela Cruz: mas que bipolar tiene miedo, mas adelante se sabra el porque **

**Jeny: pobechito Blaine pero es que Kurt tambien ha sufrido...**

**PameCrissColferette: jajaja se hace del rogar xD obio que quiere con el osea es blaine xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Kurt se encontraba haciendo el desayuno pero desde que habia despertado habia sentido culpa, si, mucha culpa... tal vez se estaba pasando con Blaine, el chico ha sido realmente amable con el y su hija, quiza deberia de ser un poco menos distante, en fin no tiene que significar nada y podrian ser los mejores amigos, empezaba a creer que le debia una disculpa al moreno. Su hija sentandose en la mesa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Tracy... ¿te gustaria que invitaramos a comer a Blaine?

La niña sonrio ampliamente - si! que mi amigo Blaine venga! - grito emocionada, el castaño se enternecio por el cariño que su hija ya le tenia al moreno.

- bien, termina de desayunar e iremos a invitarlo

Ambos terminaron de desayunar, Kurt tomo la pequeña mochila de su hija y salieron del departamento dirigiendose al de Blaine, si mal no recordaba Rachel le habia dicho que Blaine entra al trabajo hasta las 9 asi que aun deberia estar en casa, toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que escucho la voz del pelinegro gritando "ya voy" y despues rio al escuchar que al parecer se habia tropezado.

La puerta fue abierta y Blaine quedo desconcertado al ver a ambos - ¿kurt? hola, eh... hola princesa! - saludo a ambos aunque aun sin comprender del todo el hecho de que el castaño estuviera en su puerta.

- hola Blaine! mi papi y yo queremos invitarte a comer - le dijo la niña entusiasmada.

El moreno rapidamente levanto la mirada hacia el ojiazul quien le sonrio asintiendo, reconocia la pregunta en el rostro del pelinegro, no podia culparlo, despues de lo indiferente que se habia comportado la noche anterior.

- si, es para agradecerte lo de ayer y tambien...

- esta bien, me parece genial, iré

Le interrumpio, sabia que a Kurt se le complicaba disculparse.

_- mira seguramente mas de una ocasion te tratara con la punta del pie pero creeme, Kurt no es mala persona, simplemente es muy orgulloso y testarudo _

_Le decia riendo Rachel, Blaine solo rodo los ojos, se le hacia algo comico que Rachel estuviera tan insistente en que debe acercarse al castaño._

_- ¿te das cuenta que el quiza ni siquiera me quiera cerca? mira Rach no soy tonto se lo que estas haciendo_

_- oh vamos me vas a decir que no te gusta - le ataco la castaña._

_- es guapo y se que no es mala persona, no se que es lo que le paso... pero creo que lo mejor es no presionarlo Rach, si el quiere estar solo con su hija debemos respetarlo_

_- ha estado solo ya cuatro años! oh vamos, todos necesitamos a alguien que nos abrace, alguien que nos ame, y creeme, si no lo presiono nunca conocera a nadie y tu eres perfecto para el!_

_Blaine se sonrojo - aun asi no creo que debas hacer eso - dijo nuevamente._

_- bien! entonces busca ser su amigo y ya que el tiempo diga, claro que tendras que aguantar su humor eh y no esperes a que se disculpe aunque siempre se siente mal y trata de compensarlo_

Quedaron de verse en casa del castaño a las 2 de la tarde, Blaine salia a la 1 del trabajo asi que no tenia ningun problema, por alguna razon se encontraba muy feliz por la invitacion, al parecer Kurt estaba empezando a aceptarlo como amigo y eso le agradaba bastante.

* * *

><p>2: 00 PM<p>

Kurt se encontraba nervioso y no sabia ni siquiera por que motivo, Blaine solo vendria a comer, estaria con su hija... escucho la puerta y su hija corrio a abrir, escucho como su hija reia al ser cargada por el moreno "¿como te fue en la escuela princesa?" escucho, el tambien decidio ir a saludar y vio a su hija sentada en las piernas del moreno mientras le contaba lo que habia hecho en la escuela.

Y eso lo puso emotivo. Porque por un momento sintio como si fueran una familia.

Eso es lo que el habia deseado que hubiera pasado con Hunter, asi se supone que debian ser las cosas pero el destino y la cobardia de su ex pareja habian eliminado esas esperanzas, esas ilusiones... ahora eran nada y sin embargo, Blaine le transmitia eso.

- puntual como siempre Blaine - comento haciendose notar.

- eso trato - le contesto el con una sonrisa.

- bien, ya esta la comida... - anuncio y tanto Blaine como Tracy se dirigieron al comedor.

Eran albondigas con spaguetti y pure, Blaine miro con alegria y hambre tan exquisito platillo, Kurt se dio cuenta de esto.

- ¿no sabes cocinar?

- si pero no soy de hacer grandes platillos aunque casi siempre como fuera de NYADA

- ¿de NYADA?

- si, oh cierto no habiamos hablado de esto, enseño musica en NYADA

El castaño abrio la boca totalmente sorprendido, Blaine no le dio importancia a la nueva informacion y se llevo un pedazo de albondiga a la boca pero para Kurt si era una muy extraordinaria noticia.

- ¿que es NYADA? - pregunto Tracy.

- es la mejor escuela de artes, musica e interpretacion de Nueva York, quiza de todo Estados Unidos hija... wow, no me lo esperaba, has de ser muy bueno

- eso creo aunque en realidad no me importa mucho, amo enseñar musica, la musica es mi pasion... aunque creo que lo soy, al menos eso dicen

Kurt rodo los ojos - por favor no seas modesto, seguro lo eres, digo para ser tan joven y ya estar dando clases en esa escuela... ¿que mas escondes Blaine Anderson? - pregunto en tono bromista, ni el mismo se estaba dando cuenta de lo relajado que estaba.

Hace mucho que no se relajaba. No con un hombre.

- jaja pues... ¿que quieres saber? en realidad, soy un libro abierto Kurt

- ¿tienes novio o novia? - interrumpio Tracy.

Kurt miro serio a su hija y esta bajo la mirada.

- descuida Kurt, no hay nada que esconder jaja, no princesa no tengo novio - le respondio amablemente.

La niña sonrio - ¿no quieres ser el novio de mi papa? - pregunto inocentemente la pequeña.

- Tracy! - le reprendio el castaño. Blaine simplemente no supo que contestar a eso.

- lo siento - dijo la niña mirando al moreno.

- no te preocupes princesa - le dijo el con una sonrisa, la niña se sintio mejor mientras Kurt se habia puesto tenso despues de eso y Blaine decidio cambiar el tema.

- tienes que enseñarme a preparar esto, estuvo delicioso - exclamo el pelinegro para relajar la situacion.

Kurt sonrio amablemente - por supuesto - respondio mientras recogia los platos y comenzaba a lavarlos, escucho como su hija llevo a Blaine a su habitacion para jugar, el castaño se sorprendia con la confianza que su hija le tenia a Blaine, nunca habia sucedido, ni siquiera con Elliot, el que era su mejor amigo, lamentablemente el se quedo en Ohio. Sin embargo el ojimiel se habia ganado por completo a Tracy en tan poco tiempo.

- gracias por la comida

Dijo Blaine entrando a la cocina - de nada ¿y Tracy? - pregunto por su hija.

- le recorde si tenia tarea, empezo a hacerla

- oh, ella siempre tan responsable... - dijo terminando de lavar.

- Kurt... se que te incomoda lo que Rachel intenta hacer con respecto a ambos, solo quiero decirte que quiero ser tu amigo ¿que dices?

El castaño se sorprendio por el tema, sabia que su amiga era de lo mas obvia pero le parecia muy amable y caballeroso de Blaine que le aclarara las cosas.

- me encantaria y... bueno, perdon por la manera en que te despedi ayer

- descuida, se que tienes tu pasado Kurt, la gente llega a ser de algunas maneras por heridas que deja la vida

Kurt sonrio nostalgico pero agradecido por la comprension del moreno.

- ¿tu tienes heridas Blaine?

- todos las tenemos Kurt

- ¿como le haces para cerrarlas? se que el tiempo no es la cura... eres tan alegre, confiado, yo no puedo hacer asi ¿como le haces?

Blaine suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa - aprendi que para superar las heridas solo bastan dos cosas - hablo serio.

- ¿cuales?

- perdonar y amar

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO? YO EN LO PARTICULAR AME EL FINAL XD<strong>

**BUENO, NOS LEEMOS EL JUEVES**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, ME MUERO DE FRIO... EXTRAÑO EL SOL :C WELL... AQUI ESTA EL CAP, ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

**Gabriela cruz: que bueno que te gustara :D de hecho en el proximo capitulo se sabra la historia de kurt**

**Camiila-klainer: que lata cuando el internet o la cuenta empieza a fallar -.- me ha pasado xD asi que te comprendo xD gracias por tu review :3 y descuida! jajjaja**

**PameCrissColferette: son una ternura, lo se :3**

**Moontsee VR: es que como no amar a Blaine :3 si, Kurt es bueno pero su pasado lo hace ser como es xD Rachel no la hace como celestina xD y tracy es un amor**

**JaviHummelMalik: aww gracias, que bueno que te guste :3 y claroq ue Blaine ayudara a Kurt**

**Betsy C: Si, Rachel es buena onda, kurt debe aprender que no todos son como hunter pero eso sera poco a poco, tracy es un amor :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Tracy estaba ansiosa, esa mañana irian al zoologico y Blaine los acompañaria, lo cual la emocionaba aun mas. Despues de la platica dias atras Kurt habia quedado fascinado con las palabras de Blaine y queria conocerlo mas... no podia evitarlo, algo habia entre ellos y necesitaba saber que.

Tocaron a la puerta y al imaginar quien era, la pequeña corrio a abrir, y exploto en carcajadas cuando el mayor comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

- hola hermosa ¿como esta la niña mas bonita del mundo? - dijo tiernamente el morocho

- muy bien, y tu? - contesto entre risas

- bien tambien - la cargo y entraron al departamento- ¿donde esta tu papi? - pregunto al no ver al castaño

- se esta arreglando - blaine fruncio el ceño

- ¿arreglandose? Pero si solo vamos a...- si su mandibula no estuviera pegada a su craneo seguro se caeria. El ojiazul salio de la habitacion con una camisa turquesa,con un pañuelo en su cuello, el cabello perfectamente peinado y unos pantalones negros pegados...SUPER pegados. No iba a negar que se veia guapisimo.

Tracy rio al ver el estado de blaine y con su manita le cerro la boca.

- cierra la boca hay moscas - bromeo.

- wow kurt, pero si solo vamos al zoologico - el menor se sonrojo

- oh es que siempre me gusta ir arreglado a donde sea - y blaine no se oponia, la vista era hermosa.

-¿ya podemos irnos papi?- la pequeña interrumpio.

- si amor, ya vamonos- kurt tomo las llaves de la casa - amm quieres que me la lleve?- le pregunto al ojimiel refiriendose a tracy

- no descuida yo la llevo - dicho esto salieron de casa directo al zoologico.

* * *

><p>- vamos a mantener alejado a blaine de los leones -bromeo kurt a lo que los tres rieron<p>

- no descuida, ya lo hice una vez...y no me arrepiento de nada.

El paseo resulto agradable para los tres, tracy se maravillaba al ver a todos los animales, Blaine la cargo en sus hombros todo el camino para que pudiera ver mejor, kurt se sentia mal por los pobres hombros de blaine.

- mira papi! Una jirafa - grito emocionada

- si amor ya la vi, esta altisima.

- algun dia sere tan alta como ella-expreso la castaña

- jaja si amor algun dia lo haras - la pequeña se sonrojo al escuchar que quien le decia amor no era kurt, era Blaine.

* * *

><p>-hace mucho calor ¿quieren que compre unos helados?-pregunto kurt fatigado por el sol<p>

- ¡ssiii helados! -gritaron tracy y blaine al unisono. Kurt solto una risita y se dirigio a la heladeria.

- gracias por haber venido blaine, ha sido muy divertido - agradecia tracy

- de nada preciosa, ya sabes siempre me quieras- dijo acariciando su mejilla

- eres genial, no como mi papa - "mi papa"? Blaine se quedo pensando, a kurt siempre le decia papi, pero entonces recordo que tracy tenia otro papa.

- no sales con tu papa? - la pequeña movio la cabeza en negacion

- ni siquiera lo conozco, el se fue cuando naci, solo se que se llama Hunter...solo eso - los ojos de la pequeña se cristalizaron, y a Blaine se le encogio el corazon, ¿como podia existir alguien tan cruel para abandonar a su bebe asi?

Blaine abrazo a la pequeña.

- tranquila, no lo necesitas, para eso estoy yo siempre que me necesites - le susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

* * *

><p>- me da tres helados de chocolate porfavor- pidio kurt<p>

- claro que si joven - la muchacha comenzo a servir las bolas de helado en los conos - hacen una muy bonita pareja - dijo de repente y kurt la miro sin entender. Pero se giro y observo a blaine abrazando a tracy.

- oh...no somos pareja, es solo un amigo - dijo

- disculpe! Es que, se ven tan bien juntos, perdone - se disculpo

- no hay problema - la idea de ellos tres como familia hizo que kurt sonriera, y esta vez no habia culpa.

* * *

><p>Despues del paseo en el zoologico la pequeña Tracy se quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos del moreno o mejor dicho en su hombro, Kurt miraba a su hija con ternura, era lo mas hermoso que tenia y no se arrepentia de tenerla, si algo tenia que agradecerle a Hunter era a su pequeña. Y nada mas.<p>

- te has quedado callado - comento Blaine sacandolo de sus pensamientos, aun caminaban camino a casa aunque aun faltaba un tramo.

- me quede pensando, tranquilo... en mi hija

Blaine sonrio - es una muy buena niña, tienes suerte - le comento con una leve sonrisa.

- si, siempre agradezco tenerla en mi vida... - dio un suspiro.

- supongo que no ha de haber sido facil, ya sabes, criarla solo - comento con todo el respeto que pudo, no queria incomodar al castaño.

- no, al menos no al principio... pero bueno, falta un rato para llegar asi que dime, cuentame de ti

- ¿que quieres saber? - le pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt se quedo pensativo, sabia lo mas basico, su trabajo, edad, como era... asi que solo se le ocurrio una duda.

- dijiste que tu tambien tienes heridas, sin embargo te vez feliz... ¿que te paso? porque la verdad te veo y no se me ocurre que hayas sufrido, pareces un niño libre, sin animo de ofender al decirte niño - se apresuro a decir Kurt.

- exactamente de que te gustaria saber? tengo heridas personales, de amistades, familiares y amorosas

- ¿has sufrido por amor?

- ¿quien no ha sufrido por amor? esa seria una pregunta mejor ¿no crees? jaja... pero si, hasta este niño libre que ves aqui ha sufrido por amor

Kurt lo miraba sorprendido - ¿te gustaria contarme? no me molestaria que no lo hicieras... es decir, si aun duele - comento pero Blaine nego.

- descuida, puedo contarlo... no es una historia que haya terminado en odio ni nada parecido, a la edad de 17 años me fui de mi casa, mi papa no estaba muy feliz con mi sexualidad ni con el hecho de que quisiera estudiar musica, no te equivoques, nunca me trato mal en si pero... podia ver que no me aceptaba del todo cuando me presentaba hijas de sus amigos o me compraba ropa oscura, o me ponia ayudarle con autos asi que decidi irme, entre a NYADA y ahi conoci a Sebastian era hermano de uno de mis compañeros, el estudiaba para sheff, aunque tambien amaba la musica era mas bien un hobby, fue mi segundo novio aunque el primero no cuenta, es decir, no dure mas de 2 meses... pero Sebastian fue diferente, esa persona que crees que pasaras con ella el resto de tu vida

Kurt comprendia ese sentimiento pues el lo habia tenido con Hunter, practicamente desde que se conocieron.

- el era el hombre perfecto, siempre fue amable conmigo, era orgulloso y hasta algo arrogante pero ya era parte de su personalidad, duramos juntos toda la universidad, cuatro años y un poco mas

- todo parecia perfecto ¿porque terminaron? - pregunto confundido el castaño.

- cuando te graduas llega el momento de trabajar y a el se le presento una gran oportunidad como a mi, fui reconocido y me pidieron que me quedara como prefesor en NYADA pero la oportunidad de el no era aqui sino en... Europa, Francia para ser mas especifico, no eramos tontos, no sobreviviríamos a la distancia, no estábamos hablando siquiera de un pais a otro, sino de distinto continente, asi que aun con todo lo que nos amabamos decidimos terminar

Kurt no podia creer lo que escuchaba, era horrible imaginar que dos personas que se aman tanto tuvieran que separarse simplemente porque la vida lo habia querido, no habian problemas entre ellos, eran la pareja perfecta y aun asi...

- ¿despues de la ruptura, que hiciste?

- me deprimi y cierta parte en mi, esa inmadura, esa dañada culpaba a sebastian por no haberse quedado y haber buscado trabajo aqui, creeme kurt, yo tambien tuve mi epoca oscura, el fue mi apoyo durante mucho tiempo, fue lo que me hacia fuerte y cuando el se fue... me perdi

- ¿nunca volviste a saber de el?

Blaine sonrio - si, aun hoy sigo hablando con el, claro que durante un año casi no hablamos o mas bien, yo no hablaba con el... pero ahora es diferente, han pasado tres años, ambos seguimos adelante, ahora tenemos 25 años, vemos el mundo diferente - contesto sinceramente.

- ¿no tienes esperanzas de volver con el? - pregunto con un nudo en el estomago, no quiso saber porque lo sintio.

- oh no, ahora solo somos buenos amigos y un buen recuerdo, el tiene pareja y yo tuve algunas en este tiempo, cada uno continuo aunque para ambos al principio fue dificil

- ¿como saliste de tu epoca oscura? - pregunto curioso, porque kurt aun seguia sumergido en la oscuridad de su dolor y queria saber como salir, si es que habia alguna manera de hacerlo.

Blaine se detuvo - eso Kurt, te lo dire mañana... ya llegamos - el ojiazul ni se habia dado cuenta de que ya estaban en el edificio, ambos entraron y en cuanto estuvieron fuera del departamento de Kurt, Blaine le paso a la niña.

- gracias por este dia Blaine

- no hay de que, ustedes fueron una gran compañia

Kurt estuvo a punto de meterse cuando salio una ultima vez - entonces... ¿mañana me cuentas? - le pregunto, pues ahi todavia quedaba la duda.

- por supuesto y ojala... tu te animes a contarme tu historia - entonces Blaine entro a su departamento.

Kurt suspiro ¿contarle su historia? no sabia si estaba preparado para contarsela a alguien, ahora sabia que podia confiar en Blaine, seria lo justo, el le conto su historia pero...

Contarle su historia seria abrirle su corazón a Blaine y algo decia que si se lo abria... lo dejaria entrar y nunca mas volveria a salir. Porque sabia que Blaine podria enamorarlo y no sabia si estaba listo para enamorarse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D<em>**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :3 _**

**_*por cada review que no dejen un poco de inspiracion muere*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 DEBO DE ADVERTIR QUE HABRA SEMANAS QUE SOLO ACTUALIZARE UNA VEZ ESTO PORQUE REGRESE A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y YA SABEN, HAY SEMANAS TRANQUILAS Y SEMANAS HORRIBLES... POR AHORA TODO PARECE IR BIEN :D SOLO PARA QUE SI VEN QUE UN MARTES O UN JUEVES NO SUBO ES POR ESO **

**NickyColferC: si, Blaine sera un gran padre :3 jajaja no se cuanto falte... unos capitulos, aunque actuaran como familia antes de serlo.**

**Gabriela Cruz: me alegra que te siga gustando :D**

**StyxxandBethany: awww me encanto todo lo que escribiste, gracias! no creo que haya Huntbastian, no lo he pensado aunque Sebastian regresara mas adelante pero descuida, completamente como amigo.**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja exacto, Blaine ya esta mas que metido en su vida en la de su hija. Blaine ya se gano el lugar de padre xD**

**PameCrissColferette: jaja tal vez ya lo esta pero como es re testarudo :p**

**JaviHummelMalik: sha se :c pobres Seblaine :c pero ahora llego kurt :3**

**robinnxc jajajaja hola! que bueno que te haya gustado! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

- no veo cual es el problema - hablo porfin la castaña a la explicacion tan desesperada que su amigo le dio. El castaño habia ido por tracy a la escuela y practicamente corrido hacia en departamento de rachel para que le diera un consejo (ya parecia su psicologa), ¿debia o no debia decirle a blaine sobre hunter?

- ¿no entiendes Rach?! Si le cuento a blaine lo que paso con hunter, estaria diciendole algo muy personal, estaria abriendome ante el.- volvio a decir pero rachel seguia sin entender que estaba mal con eso.

- mira kurt...se que no es facil, mas por lo que paso y lo entiendo, pero ya ha pasado tiempo, deberias dejar el pasado atras y mirar el presente y hacia el futuro - kurt ni estaba seguro de querer eso.

- no se, es dificil ¿quien dice que blaine es diferente? ¿que no es como los otros? ¿que no es como hunter? - tenia dudas, dudas que le impedían abrirle su corazón a blaine.

- yo, personas que lo conocen...tu lo has visto. Es un chico encantador, dulce y humilde, trabajador, amable

- pienso que la enamorada de el es otra - dijo kurt con picardia aunque ese pensamiento le causo una punzada en el pecho que ignoro rápidamente

- calla no es asi! Solo me doy cuenta que tiene tantas buenas cualidades, y solo el hecho de que toco un león no solo demuestra que esta un poco loquito, si no que no es cobarde como hunter lo fue, ademas adora a tracy, ¿no crees que ella necesite un padre?

- ya tiene uno - la joven lo miro seria

- sabes a que me refiero - la verdad si lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo. Sabia que tracy soñaba con una familia completa y kurt maldecía todas las noches a hunter por arrebatarles la oportunidad de tenerla, pero tambien a el mismo, por no permitírsela, gracias a sus temores y su orgullo.

- aunque fuera asi...es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, ¿que hay si ni siquiera le gusto a blaine? - expreso nervioso

- hey tranquilo, no estoy diciéndote que te cases con el mañana. Empieza con cosas simples, empezando con contarle lo de hunter, asi le demostraras que tienes confianza en el. Seria un paso mas y mas adelante probablemente algo mas se de - guiño un ojo y kurt se sonrojo. Rachel tenia razón, blaine le había expresado confianza contándole lo de su ex novio, lo justo es que el hiciera lo mismo.

- aun tengo dudas - dijo desconfiado

- vamos kurt!, si no dejas de lado una vez por todas esas dudas, jamas volverás a tener una vida,y cuando tracy se case te quedaras solo con 7 gatos, lo que paso con hunter no tiene porque arruinartela. Deja de tener miedo, solo vive.

- tienes razon, gracias rach - la chica le sonrió y tomo su mano

- todo saldrá bien cariño.

* * *

><p>Kurt decidio dejar a Tracy al cuidado de Rachel ya que habia citado a Blaine, habia tomado la decision de ser sincero con el y confiarle su historia pero eso no evitaba que tuviera miedo de abrirse de esa manera con una persona, con un hombre... un hombre que lo hace volver a sentir. Escucha unos golpes en la puerta y suelta un suspiro.<p>

- tan puntual como siempre

Abre y esta Blaine con una sonrisa como siempre, lo invita a pasar y se acomodan en el sofa, kurt toma un retrato y se lo pasa al moreno que lo agarra confundido.

- el es Hunter... el padre de Tracy

- oh... vaya emm no se que decir

- no necesitas decir nada pero queria que vieras el rostro del hombre de la historia que te voy a contar

Blaine asintio dejandole continuar, Kurt tomo aire.

- lo conoci a los 18, comenzamos con coqueteos de lejos, sonrisas, miradas... ambos fuimos el primer novio del otro asi que como comprenderás yo lo veia como el amor de mi vida, el unico... tu sabes que los hombres que podemos procrear se nos dice desde los 15, cierto?

El moreno asintio, Cooper le habia informado de eso cuando decidio confesarle que era gay.

- pues a mi nunca me lo dijeron, asi que cuando empece a tener relaciones con el no nos cuidamos pues eramos el primero del otro... sabes que a diferencia de las mujeres no somos muy fertiles asi que asi lleve mi vida hasta que a los 19 empece a sentirme mal, entre mareos y vomitos claramente acuse a una enfermedad... hasta que el doctor me dijo lo inesperado, tenia un mes de embarazo

Kurt hace una pausa, parecia que no podia continuar, Blaine entonces pone una mano sobre la suya brindandole su apoyo. El castaño sonrie ante el gesto.

- cuando le conte a Hunter estaba impactado pero me apoyo... me senti bien despues de eso, pero mientras pasaban los meses a pesar de estar conmigo lo sentia tan lejano, era callado, algo distante a pesar de que siempre me decia que todo iba a estar bien... me convenci de que asi iba a ser, pensaba que solo estaba asustado pero que en cuanto nuestro bebe naciera eso iba a cambiar, fui demasiado ingenuo

- no fuiste ingenuo... simplemente estabas enamorado y feliz con tu embarazo Kurt, no todos pueden dar el milagro de la vida, debes estar orgulloso de eso

Kurt sonrio ante esas palabras y agradecio internamente esa intervencion pues ahora se sentia capaz de continuar.

- entonces llego el dia... fuimos al hospital el iba a mi lado junto a mi padre y Rachel, cuando me metieron para la cesarea lo vi en la puerta y su mirada fue extraña pense que era de preocupacion y solo le dedique una ligera sonrisa, cuando desperte... el ya no estaba, pregunte por el y nadie sabia decirme nada, conoci a mi hija y cuando se la llevaron Rachel se acerco a mi con una carta en la mano... Una estupida carta donde me decia que no estaba listo para ser padre dios... yo nunca lo haria obligado! Si el hubiera sido sincero lo habria entendido pero no, me estuvo ilusionando con la idea de una familia y yo... yo...

Blaine se levanto y lo abrazo, Kurt se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- mis sobrinos... fueron mis sobrinos los que me salvaron, los que me ayudaron a seguir adelante, asi como tu hija es lo que te ayuda, cuando me perdí, cuando me deprimi despues de la partida de Seb mi hermano me obligo a vivir con el y me la pasaba con ellos, ellos me devolvieron a la vida me di cuenta que la vida no puede ser solo de guardar rencores o vivir arrepentido de algo, un dia ellos me abrazaron como si supieran y entonces llore, saque todo y tristeza que llevaba cargando y entonces... pude continuar y Kurt, algo en que desahogarte es lo que tu necesitas

Kurt se alejo un poco para mirarlo - prometí no llorar, nunca llorar por el - le dijo en susurros.

- no lo hagas por el, hazlo por ti... si quieres seguir adelante debes sacar toda esa ira contra el por haberte mentido, tristeza por la decepción y ese miedo de educar solo a tu hija... hazlo Kurt te juro que jamas lo voy a mencionar o puedo irme...

- no! No te vayas.. no lo hagas - le pidio volviendo a unirse al abrazo, Blaine solo asintió y entonces Kurt... lloró.

Lloró y lloró maldiciendo de vez en cuando y Blaine se quedo ahi consolándolo en silencio, Kurt habia decidido confiar en el y el ahi se quedaría para honrar esa confianza. Mientras, Kurt solo pensaba en...

Lo seguro que se sentia en ese abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER :3<strong>

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO *-***


	6. Chapter 6

**NO PODRE CONTESTAR REVIEWS POR TAREA u.u PERO PUDE HACER EL CAPITULO *lo hice en una clase que me mega aburre, asi si me graduare* jaja BUENO, PROMETO CONTESTAR EN EL SIGUIENTE :D GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**ME ENCANTAN SUS COMENTARIOS :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Kurt fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, recordaba que anoche habia llorado lo que nunca, entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba dormido en su cama sino en la sala y no estaba solo. Se removio y observo que habia dormido en el pecho del moreno, se sonrojo pero aun asi se puso a observar el rostro del moreno quien aun seguia en el mundo de los sueños. Sonrio al ver los rizos alborotados negros como la noche, sus largas pestañas las cuales siempre enmarcaban sus ojos miel pero donde puso mas su atencion fueron sus labios.

El castaño ya no se lo podia negar, tenia sentimientos por Blaine, sentimientos que vada vez se hacian mas fuertes. Se estaba enamorando... y despues de anoche, sabia que podia confiar en el, que tal vez podria ser el indicado. Tenia que dejar de tener miedo e intentarlo.

Volvio a mirar sus labios y sin poder deterse a pensarlo se acerco para unir sus labios en un beso casto. Fue una sorpresa cuando los labios de Blaine se movieron con los suyos, habia despertado. Pero no se alejo, Kurt permitio que el moreno profundizara el beso, ambos estaban disfrutandolo porque ambos lo habian deseado desde hace tiempo. La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron un poco agitados por la emocion y sorpresa de lo que acababa de suceder.

- buenos dias - saludo el morocho con una sonrisa.

- buenos dias - le contesto el castaño.

Blaine sabia que Kurt se estaba esforzando asi que decidio no presionarlo preguntandole sobre el beso, poco a poco se daria lo que fuera a darse entre ellos.

- quieres quedarte a desayunar?

- claro

Despues de aquello pasaron dos semanas donde Blaine se la pasaba con Kurt y Tracy, el castaño estaba relajado y feliz con la presencia del moreno, el cual habia cumplido con no comentar nada sobre lo qur paso esa noche. En esos dias habian compartido momentos como toqueteos, palabras de apoyo, elogios, cumplidos y... uno que otro beso pero a pesar de la nueva seguridad de Kurt aun no sabia si dar el paso a una relacion real. Blaine lo sabia y le daba su tiempo.

- nos vemos entonces - se despedia el moreno despues de haber acompañado al castaño a hacer unos tramites

- Blaine... gracias por todo

El moreno sonrio y se acerco para darle un beso rapido en los labios, le sonrio y se marcho a su departamento, Kurt se quedo mirando hasta que desaparecio detras de su puerta y suspiró, no sabia porque no se decidia, Blaine habia demostrado ser un buen hombre, incluso con su hija, de hecho Tracy adoraba a Blaine.

¿que mas podia pedir?

* * *

><p>Tracy se encontraba con Rachel ya que Kurt habia salido a comprar la despensa de la casa y la pequeña tenia un poco de gripa y no queria sacarla ahora que estaban en tiempos de lluvia.<p>

- Tia Rachel entonces ¿ninguno de ellos son tu papa? - pregunto la niña viendo la foto de la castaña con sus dos papas.

- te equivocas, ambos son mis padres

- pero no entiendo... ninguno de ellos son tu verdadero papa ¿no? o eso me dijo mi papi

- mira Tracy, un verdadero padre es aquel que te cuida, que te protege, que juega contigo, que te trata muy bien y te hace sentir muy feliz, no importa si no llevas su sangre

La castaña sabia que Tracy no comprenderia del todo pues ahora era muy pequeña pero aun asi creia que entenderia lo suficiente, la niña se quedo pensando unos momentos y despues sonrio.

- creo que entendi! - exclamo feliz, Rachel se sorprendio por la felicidad de la niña pero solo le sonrio en respuesta, sin saber en lo que pensaba hacer la pequeña Hummel.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Kurt habia invitado a cenar a Blaine con el y su hija, el moreno habia aceptado gustoso y habia llevado un flan napolitano de postre ya que le daba pena llegar sin nada, el castaño lo metió al refrigerador y le agradeció. Tracy saludo a Blaine con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla y se sentaron a cenar, estuvieron platicando amenamente como siempre, Blaine les contaba de su trabajo, Kurt de sus compañeros en la agencia y la pequeña de su tarea, cuando terminaron Blaine se fue a la sala a ver La cenicienta con Tracy mientras Kurt lavaba los platos.<p>

- amigo Blaine, ¿puedo pedirte algo? - le pregunto la pequeña cuando hubo comerciales.

- claro princesa, lo que quieras - contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿puedo decirte papá?

El moreno abrio los ojos abruptamente por la peticion de la pequeña y Kurt quien se encontraba entrando a la habitacion tambien escucho lo que su hija dijo, ambos congelados por la peticion de la pequeña. Blaine miro al castaño, este no sabia que hacer.

¿Que le podian contestar a Tracy?

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE CREEN QUE LE DIGAN? ¿SE LO VIERON VENIR?<strong>

**LOS QUIERO, CHAUUUU, GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Chapter 7

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 YEEEEI, QUE BUENO QUE AUN NO ME HE ATRASADO, ¿QUIEN MAS EMOCIONADO POR EL CAPITULO DE ESTE VIERNES? EL ELEVADOR *-* EL BESOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAH WEL... JAJAJA **

**Gabriela cruz: tracy es un amor y muy inteligente :D**

**StyxxandBethany: jaajaja creo que eso es obvio, Kurt tiene qu estar de acuerdo xD gracias :D**

**NickyColferC: siiii se besaron :3 que bueno que te haya gustado tanto :3 Tracy es una ternurita**

**Moontsee VR: si, Blaine se ha ganado su lugar como padre para Tracy. jajaja ¿quien no se enamora de Blaine? es hermoso :3**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja que siii! xD jajaja ya esta aqui la continuacion :D**

**Robinnxc: jajaja ya esta la actualizacion, no mueras! Si, ya por fin dieron un paso o mejor dicho, por fin Kurt decidio darlo.**

**Guest: jajaja Tracy es una pequeña hermosa :d**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

El silencio seguia inundando la habitacion, Blaine y Kurt se miraban petrificados por la peticion de la pequeña, Tracy solo se quedaba esperando la respuesta del moreno, la cual parecia nunca iba a ser dicha. Kurt se encamino para sentarse a lado del su hija quedando asi en medio de ambos hombres.

- hija... ¿si sabes que Blaine no es tu papa, cierto?

- lo se pero... yo quiero que lo sea - dijo la niña sonriendo.

- ¿y porque? - le pregunto el castaño intrigado.

- porque el juega conmigo, me cuida, siempre me compra comida, me ayuda a hacer la tarea... mi tia Rach dijo que eso es ser un papa aunque no seamos de la misma sangre o algo asi

Kurt miro a Blaine quien no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña, tenia los ojos vidriosos, Kurt se dio cuenta que efectivamente Rachel tenia razon, el sabia lo mucho que Tracy queria una familia completa, la ausencia de Hunter siempre habia estado presente para la pequeña, el se daba cuenta cuando ella miraba con un poco de tristeza a sus amigos yendo de la mano de sus dos padres, fueran heteros o pareja homosexual.

- debo admitir que tu tia tiene mucha razon con respecto a como debe ser un padre supongo, te lo dijo por experiencia propia

- asi es! estabamos hablando de sus papas

- bien yo...

Miro a Blaine y este le devolvio al mirada realmente confundido y preocupado por toda la situacion - creo que Blaine debe decidir si puedes llamarle asi, siempre y cuando no tenga ningun problema pero tu debes respetar su decision ¿ok? - le aclaro a su hija, esta asintio volviendo su mirada al moreno.

- ¿si puedo llamarte papa? - pregunto nuevamente.

Blaine estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Kurt ante la situacion, observo que este lo miraba expectante y como la niña lo miraba soñadora, entonces sonrio y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña.

- por supuesto que puedes Tracy, sera un honor para mi

La niña sonrio ampliamente y abrazo al ojimiel, este correspondio rapidamente - entonces seras papa Blaine! - grito la niña completamente emocionada, pasaron la tarde platicando y entonces el moreno anuncio que debi irse, tenia que revisar algunas cosas del trabajo.

- ¿mañana nos visitaras papa? - pregunto la niña, Blaine aun sentia un remolino de emociones al escuchar a Tracy llamarle asi a pesar de que toda la tarde estuvo haciendolo.

- yo creo que si - entonces la niña le dio un beso y se fue a su habitacion.

- espero esto no sea demasiado - le comento el castaño una vez fuera del departamento.

- no, para nada... de hecho, me gusta, se siente bien jeje, lo que me sorprendio es que tu lo aceptaras

Kurt se sonrojo - bueno, lo cierto es... que ella te ve como un padre porque este tiempo te has comportado como uno lo cual, te agradezco, la cuidas cuando a mi me sale algo y la consientes aunque a la vez le enseñas yo... bueno, no podia decir no - le explico lo mejor que pudo.

Blaine sonrio - repito, no es nada... ella es adorable y tu tambien - el castaño vuelve a sonrojarse regalandole una timida sonrisa, Blaine se acerca para darle un tierno beso en los labios, Kurt pasa sus brazos por el cuello del moreno, es un beso largo pero solo acariciando sus labios y sin embargo se siente demasiado bien.

- tu lo sabes Kurt... lo que siento por ti, solo espero algun dia saber lo que sientes tu por mi - le susurra mientras sus frentes estan pegadas.

- un poco de tiempo Blaine... solo un poco mas

- te esperare... nos vemos mañana, descansa

- tu tambien.

* * *

><p>Y asi fue como los siguientes meses los tres comenzaron a actuar como si fueran una verdadera familia.<p>

Los tres se encontraban en el cine. Tracy estaba muy emocionada porque quería ver la pelicula de bob esponja, y jalaba del brazo de ambos jovenes como sin fueran trapos, ya ambos podían sentir que sus brazos iban a separarse de sus cuerpos pero sonreían por la felicidad que la pequeña derramaba.

- vamos papis, tenemos que comprar palomitas y dulces! - decia la castaña

- tranquila amor no hay prisa - le dijo kurt. Cuando porfin llegaron a la plaza tracy los solto. Kurt se puso en cuclillas a la altura de su hija- cariño que tal si mientras yo voy a comprar los boletos, tu y blaine van por las palomitas - ella sonrio.

- siiii!, vamos papi blaine - grito con emocion mientras tomaba la mano del moreno. Kurt sonrio viendolos alejarse, jamas habia visto a su hija tan feliz, y el tampoco se sintio tan alegre en años, tal pareciera que la amargura que Hunter dejo Blaine estaba haciendola desaparecer, no le quedaban mas dudas de que estaba enamorado de Blaine, pero esperaría un rato mas para poder decirle que se dieran una oportunidad.

Mientras blaine y tracy se encontraban en la fila de las palomitas.

- papi blaine no puedo ver los dulces - expreso la pequeña triste, entonces blaine la cargo en sus brazos.

- ¿ya puedes ver preciosa? - la castaña asintio feliz.

- buenas noches, bienvenidos, en que puedo servirles - saludo la joven rubia con una sonrisa coqueta mirando a blaine con lujuria, esto no paso desapercibido por tracy quien se molesto mucho, blaine era de ella y de su papi kurt, y de nadie mas.

- podria darnos unas palomitas grandes...

- ¡de caramelo! - grito tracy

- que sean mitad de mantequilla y la otra de caramelo porfavor- pidio blaine a lo que tracy sonrio con satisfacción.

- claro que si, ¿desean algun dulce o chocolate? - siguio preguntando sensualmente, blaine se hacia el que ignoraba a la chica mas que por respeto a tracy, porque no le interesaba, la chica era linda, pero su corazón solo le pertenecía a dos personitas y una de ellas era la pequeña en sus brazos

- ¿quieres algo princesa? - pregunto el ojimiel

- siii chocolates y dulces de gomitas porfavor - pidio y la joven coloco los chocolates y la bolsita con gomitas en la bandeja donde estaban las palomitas

- ¿y de tomar? - se mordio el labio. Mientras kurt que ya acababa de comprar los boletos se acerco a ellos en la fila

- yo quiero coca cola porfavor

- yo tambieeen.

- ¿de que querra tu papa? - le dijo blaine a la pequeña pero no hizo falta porque kurt ya se encontraba con ellos.

- ¿yo que? - dijo kurt

- de que quieres refresco papi! - tracy recalco el "papi" con el fin de que la "rubia oxigenada" Entendiera Lo cual hizo pues regreso a su semblante serio, pero sin ocultar su decepcion.

- oh yo quiero coca cola light por favor - dijo kurt, a lo que la chica de mala gana comenzó a servir el refresco en el vaso, pero estaba segura de que si no la estuvieran mirando le escupiria a su vaso.

- aqui tienen - les dio una sonrisa forzada, a Blaine le causo gracia y decidio jugar con eso

- ¿amor tu no quieres un dulce? - le pregunto blaine a kurt, este se quedo estático por el "amor" pero el mayor le mando una mirada dándole a entender su intención, a lo que le siguió el juego.

- oh si mi vida, un helado de fresa porfiii - expreso con cariño acariciando el brazo del ojimiel, la joven mas enojada que antes fue por el helado.

Termino de darles sus alimentos y les dijo "que disfruten su película" los tres dijeron gracias al unisono, para despues alejarse muertos en carcajadas

- ¿viste la cara que puso? Jaja estaba super enojada - dijo entre risas blaine

- ya see! Estaba apunto de sacar humo por las orejas, pobrecita la desilusionaste - dijo kurt intentando ocultar sus celos

- fui muy cruel, pero no me interesaba.

- es una rubia fea, tu eres nuestro - dijo tracy, blaine le sonrio

- claro que si hermosa asi sera - kurt tambien sonrio...blaine era suyo.

- vamos ya va a comenzar la pelicula.

* * *

><p>unas semanas despues, rachel decidio invitar a tracy, kurt y blaine a cenar a su casa, estaba realmente feliz de saber que los tres estaban muy unidos ahora, y se veian felices.<p>

les preparo pasta, pollo y un pastel de chocolate, el favorito de tracy y por coincidecia el de blaine tambien.

- gracias por invitarnos a cenar Rach - agradecio el ojiazul

- oh de nada kurtie, estoy encantada de tenerlos aqui - respondio sonriente

- tia rachel, adivina quien es mi nuevo papa! - dijo tracy emocionada

- ¿quien cariño?

- Blaine!, Blaine es mi papa ahora porque el que quiere y me cuida como dijiste - rachel sintió una punzada de ternura y felicidad por la emoción orgullo y alegría con la que la pequeña decia eso, y se sentia feliz de que fuera gracias a lo que le habia dicho sobre los padres.

- eso es maravilloso hermosa! - contesto con un gritito de emocion. La castaña miro a su amigo quien estaba enternecido por ver a tracy abrazar a kurt. sintio que la joven lo miraba y devolvio el acto junto con una sonrisa, kurt pudo ver que esa mirada expresaba "te lo dije" por lo cual el susurro entre labios un "lo se"

la joven miro a los tres durante la cena, era una escena realmente conmovedora ver como jugaban, reian, como tracy le daba de comer a blaine y a kurt en la boca en momentos seguidas de una risita por parte de estos, como kurt y blaine compartían miradas y sonrisas.

- ustedes hacen una familia hermosa - no pudo evitar decir. Los tres se sonrojaron.

- lo seeee tiaaa! - grito la pequeña. Ella lo sabia, rachel y todas las personas que los miraban en la calle, todos sabían que hacían una familia hermosa y no faltaba mucho, para que cuando les preguntaran si eran familia pudieran decir con toda conviccion "Si, lo somos"

* * *

><p>Blaine llegaba a su casa despues de la cena, sin embargo noto que habia unas maletas en la puerta y entonces escucho unos ruidos en la cocina, se acerco lentamente y entonces vio la mata de cabello rubio.<p>

- Sam! amigo ¿cuando llegaste? - grito emocionado.

- hace una hora exactamente, te extrañe hermano! - ambos se abrazaron emocionados, habia pasado casi un año desde la ultima vez que se habian visto.

- dime ¿donde estabas? se que sales temprano del trabajo

- tengo tanto que contarte Sam! primeramente... estoy enamorado!

Y asi Blaine comenzo a contarle todo a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>- Dime que no estas bromeando - decia anonadada la castaña.<p>

- no Rach... es hora, mañana le dire a Blaine lo que siento por el, estoy enamorado y se que el es el indicado... siempre tuviste razon

Rachel grito emocionada y abrazando a su mejor amigo.

- es la mejor decision que has tomado! Blaine y tu son el uno para el otro, de por si ya son una hermosa familia

Kurt suspiro, esperando por el dia siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado :D<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER! **


	8. Chapter 8

**holi soy Diana. Primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos por subir tan tarde u.u fue culpa mia porque con tanta emocion y feels que me tienen los spoilers y adelantos del 6x05, se me olvido que hoy subiamos y no habia escrito mi parte u.u lo siento mucho (mi castigo fue tener yo que subir xD) otra vez lo siento u.u**

**Gabriela Cruz: descuida, sam no se interpondra en klaine.**

**JaviHummelMalik: jaja lo del estreno con sexo salvaje suena genial xD descuida sam no tiene sentimientis amorosos por blaine ;) graciaaaas grey y yo nos alegramos de que te guste**

**Moontsee VR: ya see todo dulce y tierno son una familia hermosa...pueeees no todo saldra bien xD pero no sera por mucho tranqui. besos y abrazos gracias por leer**

**NickyColferC: shiii todo muy tierno y hermosoo y si pinche rubia fea ah xD. Mmmm pues xD jiji no va a salir muy bien que digamos pero ya casi tendremos la declaracion que bueno que te guste la historia gracias**

**yamii: awww graciaaas :'3 grey lo agradece. Me alegra que te haya gustado gracias por leer**

**robinnxc: todos queremos esooo! jaja nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado, procuramos actualizar pronto :33 graciaaas**

** StyxxandBethany: sam es el perfecto candidato a padrino xS no falta mucho para que esten juntos, paciencia :3 que bueno que te gusto gracias por leerlo :'3 **

**sin mas preambulo, aqui esta el cap :33**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Era el dia, kurt lo habia decidido porfin. iba a deblararsele a blaine, expresarle sus sentimientos y pedirle que se convirtiera en el tercer miembro de su familia aunque ya lo era.

su corazon latia con nervios y emocion. Habia repasado mas de 11 veces lo que diria, solo esperaba que blaine le correspondiera.

cuando llego a la puerta su respiracion se volvio irregular, por lo tanto, antes de llamar a la puerta, tomo todo el aire necesario en sus pulmones, se lleno de valor, y al final toco la puerta. no tardo mucho cuando escucho pasos acercarse.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, kurt tenia puesta su mejor sonrisa pero no duro mucho, pues se desvanecio al ver que aquel chico no era Blaine y peor aun...estaba practicamente desnudo, solo llevaba puestos unos boxers y parecia que se habia levantado recien.

- aammm,buenos dias - saludo cortes al rubio, intentando no entrar en panico.

- buenos dias... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - kurt dudo unos instantes.

- ¿se encontrara Blaine? S-soy su vecino- dijo con temor

el chico hizo una mueca - ouh lo siento, aun no se levanta, sigue dormido - y eso fue un golpe bajo - pero...si quieres dejarle un recado.

- no descuida, gracias, lo vere despues, hasta luego - se despidio rapidamente sin esperar respuesta de aquel chico, se dirigio a su departamento, donde al cerrar la puerta, su corazon se desplomo en miles de pedacitos, y lagrimas de tristeza y decepcion bajaron por sus mejillas dejando una sensacion de ardor como si le quemaran.

Blaine no era diferente a Hunter, era peor, le mintio, no lo amaba, nunca lo amo, solo se divertia con el mientras se acostaba con otro. Le dolia, como aquella vez que leyo esa maldita carta, pero esta vez no le verian la cara de idiota...ya no mas.

* * *

><p>Blaine caminaba alegre por el pasillo que lo separaba del departamento de Kurt, invitaria a Tracy y a el al parque ya que a la pequeña le encantaba ir, aprovecharia su sabado ya que habia quedado con Sam para presentarselos esa noche. Sonrio y toco la puerta, esta la abrio la niña<p>

- hola princesa! ¿como amaneciste? - le pregunto mientras pasaba al departamento.

- muy bien aunque aun tengo sueño papi, pero papa Kurt dice que no debo despertarme muy tarde

- jaja tu papa es algo estricto ¿eh? - le sonrio mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Tracy bostezo pero asintio sonriente, Blaine miro alrededor - ¿y tu papa? - le pregunto curioso por la ausencia del castaño.

- estaba en el baño - contesto la pequeña y entonces se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse. Blaine miro sonriente hacia el ojiazul pero su sonrisa decayo cuando el castaño lo miro friamente.

- tu, largate de aqui! - le grito con coraje.

- ¿que te sucede? - le pregunto confundido el ojimiel.

- Tracy ve a tu cuarto

- pero...

- ahora - le ordeno, la niña miro a Blaine y este le asintio, la niña corrio a su cuarto sintiendo ganas de llorar, estaba triste por la manera en que su padre le habia hablado a ella y a su papa Blaine.

Blaine miraba sin comprender - ¿se puede saber que te pasa? no entiendo porque me estas hablando de esta menera - le dijo el moreno.

- porque crei en ti, realmente te pense diferente! pero resultaste ser igual o peor que el!

- se puede saber de que diablos me estas hablando! dios... ¿que se supone que hice? - pedia exasperado el moreno.

- no te hagas el inocente Anderson, hace dias me decias que sentias fuertes cosas por mi y actuaste como un miembro de nuestra familia y tu solo... solo te estabas revolcando con otro! - le grito lleno de resentimiento.

Blaine se quedo con la boca abierta despues de aquella acusacion - ¿de donde has sacado semejante tonteria? yo no me acuesto con nadie! - le grito, estaba perdiendo al paciencia.

- oh por favor! si hasta abre la puerta de tu casa Y EN BOXERS! ¿como te has atrevido todo este tiempo a verme la cara? largate de mi casa! no quiero que te acerques a mi hija! LARGO!

- dejame explicarte, si hablas de Sa...

- no me interesa escuchar su nombre! no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme que seguro seran puras mentiras! eres un maldito manipulador y pensar que... solo VETE! NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA!

Blaine decidio no rogar y lo miro mal - ¿Sabes que? como quieras, crei que en todo este tiempo te habia demostrado como soy realmente, pense tontamente que ya habias dejado atras esa manera de pensar que todos somos iguales a Hunter, si quieres estar solo, bien! quedate solo, quedate con esta mentira porque el dia que te des cuenta que todo lo que has dicho no es mas que una estupidez de tu mente yo ya me habre cansado de esperar! lo que mas lamento es dejar a Tracy... realmente me encariñe con ella pero tampoco te voy a rogar, que te vaya bien Kurt - dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Kurt estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Tracy salio - ¿porque lo hiciste papa? ¿porque corriste a papi Blaine? yo lo quiero mucho, porque?! - le dijo la niña llorando.

- Tracy debes entender esto, Blaine no es tu padre, nunca lo fue ¿ok?

- no me importa yo lo quiero mucho!

- se acabo Tracy, y te prohibo volver a hablar de el

- ya no te quiero! - le grito la niña antes de volver a encerrarse en su habitacion.

Las palabras de su hija le dolieron, junto a la desilusion con el moreno terminaron con el, se encerro en su habitacion y dejo salir todas su lagrimas, el realmente se habia imaginado una vida con Blaine, siendo los tres la hermosa familia que habian estado siendo en los ultimos meses y sin embargo todo se habia venido abajo.

Nuevamente, "una familia feliz" quedaria como un sueño para el.

* * *

><p>3 dias despues.<p>

Rachel entraba furiosa a la casa de Kurt - Kurt Hummel! me puedes decir que diablos hiciste! - le grito la castaña.

- no se de que hablas y deja de gritar

- ¿que paso con Blaine? y mas vale que me des detalles!

- nada! nada paso con el ¿entiendes? y nada pasara! resulto ser igual que todos lo demas

La castaña rodo los ojos y respiro profundo para no darle de cachetadas a su mejor amigo - ¿porque piensas eso?

- se que eres su gran defensora pero yo fui a su casa para decirle mis sentimientos y ¿adivina que? me abrio seguramente su amante en turno rubio, todo este tiempo que segun el "me estuvo esperando" se revolcaba con otro! - le grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

- espera... ¿has dicho rubio?

- si Rachel rubio, no creo que el color de su cabello realmente importe! me engaño todo el tiempo

- por favor, dime algo, este rubio tenia los labios realmente grandes

- asi es, por favor... no me digas que lo conoces

Rachel dejo salir el aire contenido mirando con lastima a su mejor amigo, sin duda era un caso preocupante, se sento a su lado del sofa y puso una mano en su hombro - cometiste un gran error - le dijo con voz tranquila.

- ¿no me has escuchado?

- lo he hecho, Kurt... ese chico es Sam Evans, el mejor amigo de Blaine es como su segundo hermano y, creeme, no puede ser mas heterosexual

El castaño abrio abruptamente los ojos - ¿que? pero... pero... estaba en boxers - dijo el castaño consternado.

- ellos se tienen demasiada confianza, cuando Blaine se declaro gay, Sam fue el unico amigo hetero que se quedo a su lado, los demas le huyeron como si los fuera a violar, ellos dos se quieren demasiado y... para que te quede clara la heterosexualidad de Sam, el y yo hemos estado saliendo

Y eso fue todo para Kurt, para darse cuenta de su error, de lo cruel que fue con Blaine y...

_"quedate con esta mentira porque el dia que te des cuenta que todo lo que has dicho no es mas que una estupidez de tu mente yo ya me habre cansado de esperar!_"

- no... dios, no...

Rachel lo abrazo y Kurt sollozo, pensando en que quiza... habia perdido a Blaine para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**alli esta, uuuh mucho drama (todo es culpa de greyci ah te amo lo sabes xD) espero les haya gustado, Muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews plissss**

**que tengan un excelente fin de semana y disfruten mucho el cap y el beso porsupuesto :'3 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 GRACIAS POR SU APOYO :D ME AGRADA MUCHO SABER QUE LES GUSTA EL FIC!**

**Gabriela cruz: seguramente hara eso, todo por desconfiar de nuestro bebe hermoso :3**

**MoontseeVR: Tal vez no lo ha perdido... es comprensible su miedo pero debe aprender a seguir adelante, besos y abrazos para ti tambien!**

**robinnxc: nooo no queria destruir tu corazon, Blaine es bueno probablemente lo escuchara y perdonara **

**Olga moreno: jajaja ya es costumbre que kurt la riegue, ya se son hermosos como familia!**

**Yamii: pobechito blaine, claro que la seguire, mas por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de ustedes :D**

**StyxxandBethany: malditos malos entendidos, Kurt tiene mucho miedo y aqui se explicara a exactamente que**

**NickyColferC: nooo que no se rompa tu corazon! Blaine mas que nada esta desilusionado, si, Tracy sigue enojada con Kurt**

**JaviHummelMalik: nada puede ser siempre perfecto, probablemente ames este capitulo ya que amas klex xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

Kurt le pidio a Rachel que cuidara a su hija que por cierto seguia enojada con el y ahora se daba cuenta que con justa razon, tenia que buscar a Blaine y disculparse, habia actuado realmente mal, otra vez.

- dejame entender, iras a buscarlo a su trabajo?

- a donde sea necesario Rachel, necesito hablarlo ya con el, han pasado tres dias... maldita sea, soy un idiota

- quisiera contradecir eso, esta bien, ve por el amigo

- gracias

Y salio de su departamento, sabia que tal vez Blaine no querria ni verlo despues de todas las cosas hirientes que le grito dias atras pero debia intentarlo, debia tratar de conseguir su perdon, ahora mismo se daba cuenta el porque le dolio tanto pensar que lo habia traicionado. Perder a Blaine. O en ese instante, nunca haberlo tenido realmente. A los veinte minutos llego, sabia que pronto Blaine saldria del trabajo, no podia irrumpir en NYADA, asi que decidio esperarlo.

* * *

><p>Blaine guardaba sus cosas - amigo ¿no quieres que hable con el? solo mirate, desde que terminaste lo que sea que tenias con el te ves tan desanimado, yo podria explicarle lo que vio - le decia Sam preocupado.<p>

- no, escucha, lo amo ¿ok? y si, me hace falta, tanto el como Tracy pero no puedo luchar contra sus fantasmas, no puedo estar con alguien que nunca podra confiar en mi, ni siquiera me dio el beneficio de la duda y ademas de eso, sigue aferrado a su ex, o mejor dicho, a que todos somos como el... no puedo estar con alguien asi, aunque me duela, no.

- ¿que harias si el se diera cuenta de su error y viniera a pedirte disculpas? - pregunto de la nada el rubio mientras salian del instituto.

- el nunca hara eso - respondio triste.

- pues por un mensaje Rachel me ha dicho todo lo contrario y el hecho de que el este justo al otro lado de la calle me hace pensar que estas equivocado

Blaine levanto la mirada y lo vio. No pudo evitar su cara de asombro en cuanto lo vio y mas el hecho de que este lo mirara con una mirada llena de emociones, entre estas, la culpa y la tristeza.

- no seas tan duro con el amigo - dijo Sam antes de irse por el lado contrario, Kurt al ver esto cruzo la calle para llegar al moreno.

- no te esperaba - comento Blaine al tenerlo frente a el.

- lo se - contesto el castaño.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar completamente en silencio, Blaine sabia que debia esperar, veia como el castaño parecia tener una guerra interna, no sabia muy bien sobre que pero la tenia, lo podia ver por sus gestos. De repente este paro y entonces tambien el moreno se detuvo.

- lo lamento, lamento no haber confiado en ti, no haberte escuchado pero sobre todo... haber sido tan hiriente porque de todas las personas que he conocido tu eres quien menos se merecia todo lo que dije, tu... has traido nuevamente luz a mi vida, desde que te conoci no hiciste otra cosa mas que hacerme reir, sonreir, incluso hacer que mi hija se divirtiera y se sintiera en una verdadera familia y yo... yo solo fui un idiota al final y siento eso

Blaine pudo escuchar el temor y arrepentimiento en la voz del mas alto y tambien, como una lagrima caia por su mejilla, suspiro y acerco su mano al rostro del otro para con su pulgar limpiar la lagrima, Kurt lo miro a los ojos.

- no quiero perderte, eres tal vez... despues de mi hija, lo mejor que me ha pasado - confeso el castaño.

- no me has perdido Kurt, pero no puedo luchar contra la sombra de tu pasado, escucha... tu y Tracy son lo mejor que me ha sucedido, pero no se si el fantasma de Hunter siempre estara presente entre nosotros, quiero que confies en mi, que me veas como algo nuevo, como tu presente asi como yo te veo a ti, pero no se si estes listo para dar este paso

- lo estoy, dios... se que no lo parece, pero me di cuenta que no reaccione asi por Hunter, por mi pasado, a pesar de lo que te grite, reaccione asi por ti, porque tenia tanto miedo de que no me amaras, de que todo este tiempo solo estuve idealizando una vida contigo que nunca iba a pasar, temia que alguien mas... te hice esperar tanto tiempo que tuve tanto miedo que alguien se hubiera adelantado y hubiera conquistado tu corazon

Blaine se sorprendio al escuchar esa explicacion. Nunca se le ocurrio que Kurt pudiera haber sentido eso, que la razon por la que reacciono asi por lo de Sam es por temor a que no le amara. No realmente.

- tu tienes razon, para seguir adelante tengo que saber perdonar, y aunque no se si algun dia pueda perdonar lo que Hunter me hizo... estoy seguro que puedo hacer lo otro, porque Blaine, te amo... dios, no tienes idea de cuanto

El corazon del moreno latio fuertemente al escuchar aquellas palabras - y tu no tienes ni idea de cuanto desee escuchar esas palabras Kurt - dijo antes de abrazarlo, olvidando todo por lo que habian pasado esos ultimos dias. Kurt se aferro a el, habia temido tanto en las ultimas horas haberlo perdido para siempre.

Kurt se separo un poco de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos, su conexion estaba ahi y entonces unio sus labios, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y este paso sus manos por la cintura del mas alto, profundizando el beso y transmitiendose todo el amor que habian construido dentro de ellos en todos esos meses conociendose y conviviendo juntos. La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos estaban jadeantes despues de aquel intenso beso. Kurt lo miro con ojos oscuros y entonces lo dijo.

- vamos a tu departamento, ya hemos esperado demasiado

Blaine lo miro con asombro unos segundos antes de sonreir y tomar el primer taxi que paso.

* * *

><p>En cuanto entraron al departamento Blaine cerro la puerta de una patada, Kurt lo besaba intensamente mientras Blaine acariciaba su espalda, ambos toparon la pared y Blaine tomo la parte posterior de las rodillas del castaño para cargarlo, Kurt entendio y enredo sus piernas en la cintura del moreno. Blaine empezaba a chupar el cuello del castaño con la intencion de dejar marcas en la piel blanca y sensible del mas alto, Kurt solo podia suspirar ante las intenciones del pelinegro.<p>

Kurt comenzo a desabrochar la camisa de Blaine mientras este seguia dejando besos por toda su mandibula y cuello - dios... no quisiera que pararas pero en serio la ropa estorba demasiado - murmura Kurt, el moreno rie un poco y lo baja entonces se dirigen a la habitacion, en el camino ambos quedan completamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Blaine recosto al castaño en la cama, paso sus manos por todo el pecho del mas alto, este solo lo miraba expectante con ojos lleno de lujuria y deseo. El moreno se agacho y atrapo un pezon con su lengua logrando que el castaño comenzara a decir incoherencias, habia pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habia intimado con alguien.

Blaine se alejo y lo beso de lleno nuevamente el los labios, poniendose a horcada de el, Kurt enredo sus brazos en el cuello del ruloso para profundizar el beso, sus lenguas se tocaban, acariciaban, queriendo tomar el control, Kurt comenzo a restregarse con Blaine ambos sintiendo sus erecciones incluso con los pantalones aun puestos.

- quiero verte - susurro el moreno cuando se separa, Kurt asintio y entonces Blaine se paso a desabrochar el pantalon del castaño y empezo a bajarlo junto con el boxer, Kurt se sonrojo un poco pero todo cambio cuando vio la mirada oscura del moreno.

- lo sabia, eres hermoso - dijo dandole un beso rapido mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar el miembro del castaño, Kurt ahogo un gemido.

- se siente tan bien... - comento el castaño perdido en las sensaciones.

Blaine sonrio - y apenas empezamos - dijo y entonces fue dejando un rastro de besos por todo el pecho y abdomen del castaño hasta llegar a donde queria, alejo su propia mano y dio un beso en la punta del miembro del ojiazul.

- omg... ah blaine - gimio cuando Blaine empezo a lamer su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, Blaine lo miraba mientras lo hacia y kurt penso que si seguia asi no iba a durar mucho tiempo. - espera, creo que voy aaa... - jadeo

- hazlo - expreso con voz sensual, lo cual causo que el ojiazul no aguantara mas y se corriera en la boca de blaine. Este trago todos los fluidos de kurt, quien con solo ver la escena creyo que volveria a correrse en cuestion de segundos.

El mayor se incoorporo y beso con ternura los labios de kurt, quien probo su propio sabor de los labios de blaine. el ojimiel se deshizo de su propia ropa, y se coloco entre las piernas de kurt.

- porfavor blaine, te necesito dentro ahora - dijo con voz suplicante.

- mi kurtie tan impaciente - blaine se alejo un poco y tomo del primer cajon de su mesita de noche un pequeño paquetito, lo abrio con desesperacion cuidando de no romperlo y se lo coloco. El ojiazul movia sus piernas con desesperacion, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora, hasta se le habia olvidado que si no se cuidaba podia embarazarse otra vez, por suerte blaine lo previno.

regreso a su posicion, alineandose en la entrada del castaño, y sin previa preparacion, entro en el. Kurt cerro los ojos con fuerza... le dolia, pero no queria preocupar a blaine, sin embargo, el ojimiel pudo notar la lagrima traviesa que corrio por la mejilla del menor, la beso con ternura y despues beso sus labios con tanto amor y tanta dulzura que el dolor parecio desaparecer por un segundo.

Se mantuvo dentro quieto por algunos minutos, esperando que se acostumbrara, lo que menos queria era lastimarlo, mientras besaba sus labios y toda parte de su rostro y cuello, podia quedarse en esa posicion el resto de su vida, sentir a kurt como si fueran uno solo era la mejor sensacion de placer que el orgasmo mismo. El movimiento del cuerpo de kurt hacia el, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos...ya estaba listo. dejo un ultimo beso en sus labios, y entonces tomo las caderas del castaño con suavidad para empezar a dar leves estocadas dentro de el, pero aun siendo leves, provocaban el el ojiazul sensaciones extraordinarias, no recordaba la ultima vez que habia tenido sexo pero sin duda no se compararia a esta vez, se sentia como si fuera la primera vez.

- aaah blaine - gimio cuando el nombrado continuo dando embestidas cada vez mas rapido y jadeando en el oido de kurt, este estaba exitado por los jadeos de el.

- kurt! Estas tan estrecho y caliente - dijo en un gemido sensual que causo un escalofrio en la piel de kurt.

las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas, la cama rechinaba, la habitacion se llenaba del calor, y el sonido de sus pieles chocar y el eco de sus gemidos. Se sentian en el paraiso, el tiempo se detuvo, no estaban teniendo sexo, estaban entregandose el uno al otro al acto mas puro...estaban haciendo el amor.

- ooh blaine! Si alli! - grito cuando el ojimiel choco contra su prostata, al darse cuenta que habia encontrado el punto debil de su amante sus embestidas se hicieron mas profundas, golpeando justo ese punto, llevando al chico bajo de el, al cielo con el inmenso placer que le recorrio el cuerpo entero. Su placer logro que sus paredes se contrajeran haciendo que ahora blaine fuera el que experimentara el cielo tambien.

- aaaaah kurt! - el nombrado atrajo a blaine a sus labios donde sus gemidos se mezclaron en una sinfonia magica junto al sonido de sus labios chocar, coloco sus manos en los rizos del mayor jalando y acariciando, mientras blaine se ocupaba de acariciar el cuerpo dd kurt con las suyas.

- creo que voy aaaaa - estaba al borde del extasis.

- correte conmigo - pidio con jadeos. No tardo mucho, una...dos...tres embestidas

- ¡Te amoo! - gritaron al unisono y los dos terminaron, blaine dentro de kurt y este en el abdomen de ambos.

blaine salio de el y se deshizo del condon para luego volver a recostarse al lado de un exhausto ojiazul, que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- wow - fue lo unico que dijo y blaine solto una risita.

- si...wow - kurt volteo para poder mirarlo, y le sonrio, la sonrisa le fue correspondida por el ojimiel quien aparto un mechon de cabello de la frente de kurt y acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

- te amo demasiado Blaine Anderson...por favor tu nunca te apartes de mi lado - le rogo. Blaine se acerco a sus labios y lo beso con ternura para despues responder.

- jamas te dejare solo Kurt Hummel, te amo. - el castaño recosto su cabeza en el pecho de blaine y ambos cayeron dormidos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, habian encontrado por fin su otra mitad.

_Despues del primer amor...llega tu verdadero amor, un amor real, ese que te hace soñar, y te hace amar la vida, y amarlo a el..._

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**

**Spoiler: Un secreto de Blaine sera revelado :o**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dia de actualizacion, tuve un dia de horror, estuve ayudando a una licenciada a su oficina, hace apenas una media hora que llegue y debo hacer tarea -.- asi que no podre responder reviews u.u pero especiales agradecimientos a:**

**NickyColferC ****Gabriela Cruz ****Moontsee VR ****Betsy C**

**Olga moreno ****Robinnxc ****StyxxandBethany ****Jeny**

**Yamii ****CereceresDany**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Kurt despertaba poco a poco una vez que empezo a sentir caricias en su cabello, sonrio al darse cuenta que las caricias provenian de su moreno, aun penso que todo habia sido un sueño pero no, todo habia sido completamente real.

- ¿te desperte? - le pregunto Blaine en cuanto lo miro despierto.

- si pero es hermoso despertar asi ¿llevas mucho despierto?

- unos minutos solamente, me convencia a mi mismo de que todo era cierto

- jaja yo pense lo mismo pero es verdad, aqui estamos... juntos

- juntos - repitio el moreno con una sonrisa.

Kurt se abrazo mas al pelinegro, teniendo esa oportunidad de tenerlo asi, tan cerca, piel con piel, escuchando el palpitar de su corazon, todo se sentia correcto, todo se sentia feliz, hace mucho que no podia sentir eso, felicidad completa. Blaine habia llegado a su vida para alegrarlo, para curar sus heridas y para volverlo a hacer creer en el amor. Agradecia a la vida por eso.

- Kurt, si vamos a seguir con esto, que es lo que mas deseo debo... debo ser totalmente sincero contigo en todo - comenzo a decir de repente el moreno, Kurt lo miro confundido.

- ¿no lo has sido?

- he omitido algo importante - acepto el pelinegro.

Kurt se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Es algo malo? - pregunto preocupado.

- no se como lo veas

- solo dilo

Blaine tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos - yo... bueno, hubo un problema hace años y me tomaron unas pruebas, no tiene caso decir mas, el punto es que todo parece indicar que soy esteril, se que tienes a Tracy pero no se si quieres mas hijos a futuro y lamentablemente yo no podre dartelos, no se como eso pueda afectar nuestra relacion - termino de hablar.

Kurt se quedo mudo por la noticia, el habia visto como Blaine se desenrrollaba con los niños, veia como los amaba y se divertia con ellos, entonces sintio como un balde de agua fria le caia encima.

- ¿es por esto, cierto? lo importante y emotivo que fue para ti que Tracy te llamara papa

Blaine asintio - siempre me han gustado los niños, cuando comence a frecuentar a mis sobrinos me entusiasme mas por tenerlos, despues vino el problema y me dieron la noticia de mi condicion, fue un golpe duro no lo voy a negar... - dijo con la voz rota, Kurt llevo rapidamente sus manos al rostro del moreno.

- lo siento tanto Blaine

- ya no importa, he aprendido a afrontarlo solo no se si tu...

- no tengo problema con eso Blaine, te amo y tenemos a Tracy

- ¿tenemos? - pregunto esperanzado y con una sonrisa.

- si, tenemos... es nuestra hija, tuya y mia, te has ganado ese lugar

Blaine lo abrazo - te amo te amo te amo, en serio Kurt, tu y ella son lo mejor que me ha pasado - le dijo y el castaño pudo sentir humedad en su cuello, Blaine estaba llorando, solo lo abrazo mas fuerte, ahora entendia todo. Estaba tan contento de ser el quien tuviera a ese hombre a su lado.

- entonces ¿todo bien?

- por supuesto, ademas si mas adelante queremos agrandar la familia... existe la adopcion ¿no? -dio la opcion el castaño.

- si, tienes razon... gracias por esto

- no, gracias a ti por amarme, ahora vamos a bañarnos para ir con Tracy y deje de odiarme

- ¿eh?

- oh cierto, mi hija no me quiere porque trate mal a su papa Blaine - le conto cabizbajo al recordalo.

- es una niña amor, no es cierto lo que te dijo, solo estaba enojada, ella te ama

Kurt sonrio levemente - lo se, pero eso no evita que duela... pero bueno, hay que cambiarnos e ir con ella, sera muy feliz al verte - dijo tomandolo de la mano y dirigiendose al baño.

- no tienes ni idea de cuanto la he extrañado

* * *

><p>- bien...que quieren decirme? - pregunto la pequeña frente a ellos con ojos de curiosidad mientras sacudía con ansiedad sus pies.<p>

- es una noticia muy especial que sabemos que te alegrara mucho - continuaba dándole rodeos su padre

- ¡¿me compraron un pony?!- grito con emoción

- no amor, es algo mucho mejor.

- ya diganme papis! - insistio. Kurt miro a Blaine quien lucia muy emocionado al escuchar nuevamente a Tracy llamarle papá y le dirigio una sonrisa.

- Blaine y yo somos novios ahora, tracy por fin somos realmente una familia - la castaña se quedo boquiabierta, sin saber que decir. Los dos adultos tuvieron algo de miedo de que la noticia no hubiera sido tan buena para su hija, pero todas esas dudas se fueron cuando tracy solto un grito gutural que temieron que alguna ventana se hubiera roto, tracy corrio a abrazar a ambos saltando de alegria.

- si si si! Sabia que ustedes dos se querian, seremos una familia papi blaine - enterro su carita en el cuello de blaine, este la abrazo aguantando las lagrimas, la emocion de su hija lo habia conmovido en gran manera.

- siempre lo hemos sido hermosa, solo faltaba que tu papi me diera el si - dijo a lo cual los tres rieron.

- y fue mi mejor decision - dijo kurt dandole un beso a su novio en los labios y tracy no pudo evitar dar un gritito de alegria - oigan, que tal si lo celebramos yendo a comer pizza!? - pregunto kurt

- ¡Si, pizza! - gritaron blaine y tracy al unisono como era costumbre de ellos.

- bien, vamos - tomaron su chaqueta y los tres salieron directo a la pizzeria. Tracy derrochaba felicidad mientras era llevada de la mano por sus dos padres.

la comida fue la mas divertida que jamas hubieran tenido, sus risas llenaban el local, tanto que hasta habian logrado atraer la atencion de los demas comensales. Hasta que una señora sonriente se acerco a ellos

- ustedes hacen una familia muy hermosa - los tres sonrieron, no era una mentira, no era mas solo una salida de amigos, lo eran por fin.

- muchas gracias, lo sabemos... - contestaron.

* * *

><p>Ambos arroparon a Tracy y esta ya cansada aunque muy feliz les dio tambien las buenas noches quedando completamente en un profundo sueño. Blaine salio para hacer una llamada, Kurt se quedo alistando unas cosas en la mochila de Tracy para la escuelita al otro dia, cuando sale escucha a Blaine como parece con la voz rota pero no exactamente de tristeza.<p>

- si Coop, puedes creerlo... tengo una familia, nunca pense que podria decir alguna vez esto! - le contaba emocionado.

_"me alegro tanto hermano, ya no espero por conocer a tu Kurt y a la pequeña"_

- es hermosa Coop y el... el es unico

_"la vida te sonrie enano, te lo mereces"_

- nos veremos pronto Coop, te quiero

_"y yo a ti Blainey, cuidate y cuidalos_

- con mi vida, adios - colgo, se limpio unas lagrimas y entonces sintio unos brazos a su alrededor.

- tu tambien eres unico, deja de llorar

- es de felicidad

Kurt se puso frente a el para mirarlo a los ojos - somos una familia, creeme... tampoco yo crei que algun dia podria decir eso - Blaine se acerco y unio sus labios en un beso casto pero lleno de amor y ternura.

- pues creo que ya es hora de creernoslo

- cierto, ¿te quedas a dormir? podriamos mañana ir ambos a dejar a Tracy a la escuela

- me encanta la idea

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? la familia Hummel - Anderson jeje<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews :3 **

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola creaturitas del señor3 soy Diana, hoy me toca subirles cap porque grey tuvo que ir a un cumpleaños, y como siempre xD subo tarde, perdon u.u es que primero estaba re feliz por el dueto klaine (hermosa cancion) y luego me enoje por el spoiler de lo de dalton (maldito ryan que ni se le ocurra tocar mis escaleras 7.7) pero bueh les cumplo con la actualizacion, hoy si le heche ganas a mi parte xD espero les guste**

**4everbutterfly: me hace feliz que te haya gustado, si se complementan. Es triste :( pero nimodo ah ya son una familia feliz eso es lo importante, gracias por leer**

**JaviHummelMalik: gracias. Aww si tracy super tierna **

**NickyColferC: que bueni que te gusto! Si son una family jaja tracy se emociona mucho xD :/ ay ya se pobre blaine...mm quien sabe ya veremos jaja disfruta la aparicion de coop**

**jeny: uuuh i dont know xD jaja hoy no jaja**

**robinnxc: jaja yo y greyci te amamos jaja que bueno que te guste eso nos hace muy felices a nosotras. Disfruta el cap de hoy**

**Moontsee VR: si son hermosos! Jaja no amar a blaine es imposible, si es triste que no puedan tener hijos u.u pero tienen a su bella tracy :33 ella lo concidera su papi. Jaja lamentamos asustarte xD greyci queria dejarlas en suspenso como siempre. Aww es que son demasiado adorables, besos y abrazos enjoy the cap xD**

**StyxxandBethany: gracias me alegro que te gustara, mm ll de blaine jaja no estoy autorizada para decir nada ah xD jaja ya veremos adelante jaha blaine feliz es muy lindo, hoy tenemos la aparicion de coop y no falta mucho para la de mi seb **

**Gabriela Cruz: gracias :33 u.u si lastima pero bueh que se le hace tienen a tracy aun. No esperes mas hoy los tres se conoceran **

**Listo ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Habian sido ya tres meses de relacion y no podian estar mejor, Blaine se encontraba a en su dia cumplia 26 años, no le emocionaba mucho eso de la edad, siempre se ha considerado alguien con un alma de niño asi que no le gustan muchos los cumpleaños pero penso que esta vez sera diferente pues lo festejaria con su novio y su hija. Con su familia.

- Rachel, eres pesima para las sorpresas, se que estas dando vueltas solo para atrasarme para llegar a casa de Kurt el cual seguramente este preparando algo

- no me importa que sepas que te estoy distrayendo, aqui lo importantes es que no tengas idea de la sorpresa

El moreno nego pero con una sonrisa, estaba ansioso por saber cual era esa sorpresa, eso es a lo que se referia con que este cumpleaños seria diferente, estaria acompañado de una manera distinta, con alguien que lo amaba como el amaba a ese alguien y ademas, una pequeña en medio de esos planes, simplemente estaba euforico. El telefono de Rachel sono y leyo el mensaje.

_"todo listo, traelo para aca - Kurt"_

La castaña sonrio - es hora de dejarte con tu sorpresa - le anuncion, el moreno sonrio al instante, a los diez minutos llegaron a una casa, Blaine miro extrañado la casa pues nunca habia estado ahi y sabia que no era la de Rachel.

- nos vemos de rato Blaine - le dijo Rachel para despues arrancar el coche cuando Blaine habia bajado de este.

El moreno camino hacia la casa y toco, la puerta pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, decidio entrar - ¿Kurt? - pregunto y entonces observo la casa por dentro, era realmente hermosa, pequeña, pero hermosa, muy bien decorada con colores alegres, era realmente hogareña, fue recorriendola y asi hasta que entro a la que era la recamara principal, entonces abrio la puerta.

- SORPRESA! - escucho las dos voces que mas amaba gritar.

Noto como estaban tanto padre e hija arriba de la cama, sonrio y recorrio el lugar y entonces se dio cuenta de que sus cosas estaban ahi, las cosas que tenia en su departamento, su guitarra en la esquina de la habitacion bien acomodada, su ropa en el armario, eso... eso solo significaba una cosa.

- Kurt... esto es... esto es ¿lo que creo?

El castaño bajo de la cama con su hija en brazos y ambos miraron a Blaine - ¿quieres vivir con nosotros? - preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El moreno no pudo contenerse y los abrazo - por supuesto que quiero, gracias... dios, me hacen tan feliz - exclamo el moreno tratando de contener sus lagrimas, se separo y recibio un beso en su mejilla de Tracy.

- Feliz cumpleaños papa - Blaine amaba cuando la pequeña le decia asi, y escucharla era una de las mejores cosas de la vida.

- gracias princesa

Kurt bajo a la pequeña y se acerco al moreno - feliz cumpleaños amor - le dijo antes de darle un beso casto en los labios.

- gracias Kurt, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo

- y yo a ti, ahora... vamos a comer unos cupcakes que nuestra hija me ayudo a hacer y esperaremos a que todos lleguen

- ¿quienes son todos?

- Rachel, Sam, tu hermano con su familia y otros amigos que se que tienes

Blaine sonrio - sera casa llena - dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

- asi es, festejaremos que hayas nacido lo cual si me preguntas, ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

Blaine lo miro con adoracion.

* * *

><p>- ¿quien es cooper? - pregunto dudosa tracy mirando con curiosidad a su padre que le colocaba un bonito vestido de flores.<p>

- es tu tio amor - respondio blaine terminando de acomodarle el vestido y tomando el cepillo para peinar los caireles castaños de la pequeña

- ¿mi tio?...¿tengo un tio? La tia rachel dijo que solo ella era mi tia - dijo

- puez ahora tendras otro tio princesa, el es mi hermano mayor.- explico blaine

- y si no le caigo bien? - hablo con miedo la ojiazul

- que dices preciosa, te va a adorar es imposible no quererte si eres una niña super linda - le dijo blaine a la pequeña apretando ligeramente sus mejillas sonrojadas por el cumplido

- bueno - blaine siguio cepillando su cabello - papi blaine - le llamo

- dime

- ¿algun dia tendre un hermanito? - blaine se quedo callado, en shock por la pregunta, su expresion se torno depresiva al recordar su triste realidad, cuando estaba apunto de responderle...

- mis amores, ya estan listos? Ya estan todos aqui - anuncio kurt entrando a la habitacion. - oww pero que nena mas hermosa - se acerco a su hija cargandola en sus brazos, ella volvio a sonrojarse amaba ser alagada por sus padres - uuh y el padre no se queda atras - alago a blaine tambien dejando un pico en sus labios, a lo cual este sonrio sonrojado igual. - vamos a bajo.

los tres bajaron por las escaleras para despues escuchar a todos gritando "Feliz cumpleaños" alegremente a blaine.

El primero en correr a sus brazos fue sin duda su hermano que lo abrazo tan fuerte que blaine sintio que se quedo sin aire.

- hermanito feliz cumpleaños, ya estas viejo! En unos años mas te vere con baston - se burlo

- jajaj si tambien me alegro de verte coop, y a quien vere con baston sera a ti - le regreso la broma, kurt y tracy seguian detras de blaine solo mirando la escena, blaine creyo que era el momento apropiado para presentarlos - coop quiero presentarte a...mi familia - dijo orgulloso

- claro presentamelos

- ella es Tracy, mi hermosa hija...princesa el es tu tio cooper - presento al mayor con la pequeña que estaba escondida detras de kurt con verguenza, cooper se veia demasiado grande y atemorizante para ella. El se puso en cuclillas para verla mejor.

- hola hermosa... mucho gusto en conocerte - le hablo dulce para ganar su confianza pero no logro mucho, cooper entonces saco la bolsa de dulces que habia traido especialmente para ella pues blaine le dijo que se la presentaria - mira, te traje esto ¿te gustan los dulces verdad? - los ojos azules de tracy se agrandaron enormemente y feliz corrio a tomar la bolsa, despues miro al hombre frente a ella, se parecia mucho a su papi blaine, de pronto ya no le dio miedo y lo abrazo

- gracias tio- susurro ella mientras el la estrujaba en sus brazos. Kurt y blaine sonrieron enternecidos

- de nada preciosa - dejo de abrazarla y se levanto.

- y el...es kurt mi novio y mi razon de ser - ahora blaine presento a kurt y este se ruborizo por sus palabras

- es un placer conocerte kurt - estrujaron manos- mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres igual de guapo como el te describio - kurt maldijo ser tan blanco porque estaba seguro que se veia como un tomate - o quizas mas - coop guiño un ojo

- bien, basta, si es hermoso pero es mio - blaine tomo posesivamente la cintura del sonrojado kurt que acaricio las manos de su novio posadas en su cintura

- ok ok ya lo se. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano kurt - agradecio sinceramente, kurt solo susurro un "de nada" y alli terminaron las presentaciones y la fiesta siguio su curso con exito.

todos se divirtieron mucho, comieron pizza y pastel de blaine a quien cooper entampo contra este Pero aun asi lo comieron.

rachel llevo su karaoke y todos se pusieron a cantar, hasta cooper que hizo un dueto con blaine que puso a bailar a todos.. llego el momento de kurt y blaine para cantar entonces decidieron cantar una hermosa cancion de una de sus cantantes favoritas Somebody Loves You

Who's around when the days feel long  
>Who's around when you can't be strong<br>Who's around when you're losing your mind  
>Who cares that you get home safe<br>Who knows you can't be replaced  
>Who thinks that you're one of a kind<p>

Somebody misses you when you're away  
>They wanna wake up with you everyday<br>Somebody wants to hear you say  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<p>

*se sonreian con cariño y amor dedicandose cada estrofa*

I'm around when your head is heavy  
>I'm around when your hands aren't steady<br>I'm around when your day's gone all wrong  
>I care that you feel at home<br>Cause I know that you feel alone  
>I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone<p>

Somebody misses you when you're away  
>They wanna wake up with you everyday<br>Somebody wants to hear you say  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<p>

Why don't you come on over  
>Why don't you lay me down<br>Does the pain feel better  
>When I'm around<br>If I am good to you  
>Won't you be good to me<br>That's how easy this should be

Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you baby)  
>They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you)<br>Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh they want you to say)  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<p>

Blaine no aguanto mas y beso a kurt

Tracy no paraba de aplaudir, se sentia orgullosa de lo hermoso que sus padres cantaban y los demas tambien aplaudieron, ambos habian cantado esa cancion a la perfecccion y sin duda la letra les quedaba.

- hombre, eso fue genial - expreso sam felicitandolos

- ustedes nacieron para cantar juntos - grito rachel emocionada, ese par eran una bomba juntos sjs voces juntas eran perfeccion, tenian muchisima quimica -

-casi vomito arcoiris de todo el amor que derraman enano - bromeo cooper sacundiendo el cabello de su hermano

- ¿tu que piensas hermosa? ¿cantamos bien? - pregunto kurt a su hija

- no - dijo firme, a lo que sus padres se sintieron un poco tristes - ¡cantaron hermoso! - y corrio a abarazarlos, los dos jovenes sonrieron mientras sus cuellos eran atrapados por sus pequeños brazos.

la reunion de cumpleaños concluyo con blaine abriendo sus regalos, todos eran geniales, rachel le regalo el album de su banda favorita, sam le regalo unos moños pues el era adicto a ellos, tuvo que taparse los ojos para no llorar de la verguenza por el regalo de cooper.

- se que te va a servir de mucho hermanito disfrutalo - le guiño un ojo y blaine miro el latigo de la caja con la cara roja de solo imaginarlo su hermano siempre le hacis regalos de broma en su cumpleaños, gracias a dios no fue como el año antepasado que metio cucharachas en una caja, blaine recordo que grito y le avento la caja a cooper quien salio corriendo sacudiendose las cucarachas, fue un cumpleaños muy comico.

luego recibio el verdadero regalo de coop una bonita chaqueta y unos pantalones. Al final la ultima en dar su regalo fue tracy quien nerviosa se acerco a su papa con algo escondido detras de ella.

- hermosa tu no tienes que darme nada, que seas mi hija es el mayor regalo - le dijo acomodando un mechon de su cabello detras de la oreja de su hija

- pero yo queria darte algo papi, mi papi kurt me ayudo toma - saco detras de ella una tarjeta hecha a mano por ella, era hermosa tenia brillitos y papeles de colores y estrellas y en letras de fomi se formaba la frase "feliz cumpleaños papi blaine" el ojimiel intento no llorar de ternura. Dentro de ella habia un dibujo de dos papas tomando la mano de su hija uno decia blaine, y el otro kurt y debaji del dibujo decia "gracias por darme la familia que siempre quise" blaine no aguanto mas lloro y abrazo a su pequeña con mucha fuerza, y beso su mejilla

- gracias amor, te amo - le dijo a la pequeña

- y yo a ti papi...

* * *

><p>Blaine se encontraba con kurt en su nueva habitacion ya habia concluido la pequeña fiesta, coop se habia ido a un hotel dejando solos a la pareja pues rachel habia insistido en querer llevarse a tracy a su casa para ver peliculas, kurt acepto gustoso pues tenia algo planeado.<p>

- gracias por la fiesta kurt, a sido el mejor cumpleaños - agradecio blaine mirando los ojos azules de su novio

- de nada amor... aun no acaba tu cumpleaños y creo que es tiempo de darte tu regalo - blaine lo miro con curiosidad

- ¿mas regalos? Cielo han sido demasiados, ademas no tienes que darme nada -kurt no lo dejo seguir hablando y se dirigio al baño blaine estaba confundido ¿habra escondido su regalo en el baño?

minutos despues kurt salio porfin del baño vistiendo solo una bata y traia en sus manos el regalo broma de coop

- aaa kurt - dijo dudoso - ¿que haces?

- oh amor, creo que el regalo de tu hermano combina a la perfeccion con el mio - dijo de forma seductora - no creias que ibamos a desperdiciarlo, hoy yo soy tu regalo amor - continuo hablando con jadeos, a blaine casi se le cae la baba. Iba a ser una noche larga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

espero les haya gustado! Miren que si le heche ganas! :33 ah cooper es un amor xD tan gracioso, las fans de Cincuenta sombras de grey amarian ese regalo de cumpleaños jaja les gusto el regalo de tracy? Super tierna esa niña 3 quiero una hija asi ah

y puse la cancion de betty who :33 es que adore como suena con sus voces (su ultimo dueto u.u ay)

bueno nos leemos en la siguiente actualizacion, los amoo chau


	12. Chapter 12

**Holi holi vengo rapido para actualizarles porque teng que salir, por lo tanto no podre contestar reviews :( pero les prometo que a la proxima si, bueno aqui el cap esperamos les guste.**

**Capitulo 12**

Sin darse cuenta pasaron rapidamente tres años, en los cuales sucedieron diferentes pero muy felices acontecimientos. En primer lugar al año y medio de relacion Blaine le pidio matrimonio a Kurt, el cual no pudo decir otra silaba que "si" totalmente emocionado y feliz, Tracy no podia estar mas contenta por ello y todos los amigos a su alrededor tambien.

El 12 de Marzo fue la tan esperada boda, despues vino la muy esperada luna de miel, vacacionaron una semana ellos solos en Italia y luego se llevaron a Tracy una semana a conocer Paris, pues la niña habia hecho una tarea de ahi y le habia llamado mucho la atencion la torre eiffel, pasaron divertidos momentos juntos en familia, Kurt con el paso del tiempo logro hacerse un reconocido diseñador, le gustaba trabajar en casa, asi que la ampliaron para hacer un estudio completamente de el, Blaine siguio trabajando como profesor en NYADA pero tambien le ofrecieron componer canciones para diversas obras, les iba muy bien.

Casi un año despues de la boda, vino una peticion de la pequeña que nadie se esperaba.

- papa ¿porque yo solo llevo un apellido? todos mis compañeros tienen dos

Kurt no supo que responder, ¿como le explicaba a su hija?

- mira, ellos tienen dos por sus dos papas

- entonces... ¿porque yo no me apellido como mi papi Blaine?

- hija eso es algo complicado...

- yo quiero tener dos apellidos como todos mis amigos - se quejo la pequeña con los ojos vidriosos.

Esa noche Kurt le comento a Blaine la posibilidad de que pudiera darle su apellido.

- no lo se Kurt, a mi me encantaria pero... su padre aun esta ahi afuera, ¿que tal si un dia regresa?

- el se fue, la abandono... el podra haber sido el que dio el esperma pero de padre no tiene nada, tu eres un caso completamente diferente, tu eres su papa y ella quiere llevar tu apellido, asi como ahora lo llevo yo

- no se si sea correcto

Kurt entendia el punto de su marido pero aun asi, el tambien queria que Tracy tuviera el apellido de Blaine - ¿por favor? vamos, han pasado seis años, dudo que hunter planee regresar, seguro el ya hizo su vida con alguien mas... por favor, tu tambien deseas esto - le dijo sentandose en sus piernas, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y se quedo pensativo, Kurt espero expectante, entonces Blaine levanto la mirada y le dio un beso rapido en los labios.

- esta bien, Tracy sera pronto Hummel Anderson

Sobra decir que la niña estuvo mas que contenta cuando su acta ahora llevaba ambos apellidos, cuando la nombraban en la escuela y cuando anotaba su nombre completo, todo era felicidad para la familia Hummel Anderson.

* * *

><p>El cumpleaños numero 7 de Tracy se estaba celebrando en el parque, Blaine y Kurt habian pedido permiso a los encargados del lugar para hacer la fiesta justamente ahi, la niña estaba encantada jugando con sus amigos y primos.<p>

- se ve muy feliz - comento Kurt acomodando la mesa de regalos.

- si, me alegro mucho... vela, es un angel - decia Blaine observando a la pequeña.

Kurt dejo los regalos y lo abrazo por detras - gracias por amarla tanto, en serio Blaine... gracias por estar con nosotros - le dijo en el oido dandole un beso en la mejilla. Blaine giro un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

- no hay nada de que agradecer, amo estar con ustedes y amo que ustedes esten conmigo, somos una hermosa familia

Kurt asintio y siguio acomodando los regalos, Blaine fue a arreglar lo de la piñata. Mientras, Tracy corria por la pelota, se le habia ido cerca de una banca, algo alejada, vio como un hombre la recogia.

- disculpe señor, esa es mi pelota

- lo se pequeña, toma - se la dio - ¿es tu cumpleaños cierto? - la niña asintio, entonces el hombre saco una caja pequeña de su mochila.

- toma, es tu regalo

- pero yo no lo conozco

- no, pero tu papa si, soy Hunter... amigo de Kurt

La niña sonrio y tomo la caja - ¿tambien es amigo de mi papa Blaine? - pregunto inocentemente la ojiazul.

Hunter no se vio venir eso ¿su papa Blaine? ¿pero que?

- Tracy princesa ¿donde estas? - se escucho la voz de Blaine, la pequeña iba a correr cuando Hunter la detuvo.

- no le vayas a decir a tu papa Kurt que me viste, quiero darle una sorpresa ¿me guardas el secreto?

La niña sonrio - si! me gustan las sorpresas - dijo y entonces corrio, Hunter la siguio y vio como la niña se lanzaba en brazos a un hombre completamente desconocido para el, este le daba un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña, y entonces escucho que le decia "papi" apreto los puños en cuanto escucho eso, despues lo vio a el, Kurt se dirigia a ellos sonriente, Hunter penso que Kurt solo se habia puesta mas hermoso con los años, sonrio inevitablemente pero su sonrisa desaparecio cuando vio que el castaño le daba un rapido beso en los labios al moreno, la niña reia por algo que decia Blaine al igual que Kurt y entonces los vio regresar a la fiesta, platicando con Rachel.

La fiesta se termino a eso de las 8 de la noche y se fueron a su hogar, la niña abria felizmente sus regalos.

- muchas barbies! me gusta el carro de Barbie, gracias papi - dijo abrazando al moreno.

- todo lo que te mereces princesa

- y mi cocinita! papa te quiero mucho! - grito abrazando a Kurt.

La niña comenzo a bostezar, para su mala suerte al otro dia habia escuela asi que la acostaron, le dieron su beso de buenas noches y la dejaron en su habitacion.

- estoy cansadisimo, por suerte termine los diseños ayer... no creo poder despertame mañana - dijo Kurt echandose en la cama, Blaine solo rio un poco poniendose su pijama.

- descuida, mañana llevare a Tracy, podras despertarte tarde

Gateo por la cama y se acomodo a lado de su marido quien le sonrio al instante - me consientes demasiado - le dijo Kurt acomodandose en el pecho del moreno.

- eres el amor de mi vida, es lo menos que mereces

- pues yo te consentire mañana, se que amas las pizzas que hago asi que...

- siento que mañana te amare mas de lo que hoy lo hago

Ambos rieron y se dieron un tierno beso antes de quedarse completamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Kurt escucho que tocaban la puerta, vio su reloj eran las 10 am, Blaine habia cumplido ni siquiera sintio cuando se fue, sonrio, su esposo era demasiado consentidor, escucho la puerta nuevamente - ya voy - grito, se puso unos pants y una camisa blanca, se lavo la cara y los dientes, no podia recibir a nadie oliendo mal, camino y abrio la puerta, llevandose una no muy grata sorpresa.<p>

- hola Kurt

- Hunter... - su mirada se volvio pesada y llenar de rencor - ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto molesto.

- vine a conocer a mi hija y por ti

- ¿siete años despues? puedes irte por donde viniste - intento cerrar la puerta pero Hunter se lo impidio.

- dejame explicarte

- me valen tus explicaciones, te fuiste, nos abandonaste, no vengas ahora con arrepentimientos que de nada te van a servir, ya hice mi vida, ni Tracy ni yo te necesitamos

La expresion de Hunter cambio a una dura - ¿lo dices por tu amante, no? - le pregunto, Kurt lo fulmino con la mirada.

- diras mi esposo - dijo levantando su mano enseñandole el anillo, Hunter abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

- prometiste que nunca estarias con otro

- prometiste que siempre estarias a mi lado, y mira... creo que las promesas entre nosotros fueron hechas para romperse

Un silencio se instalo hasta que Kurt dejo salir un suspiro - solo vete Hunter, nadie aqui te necesita - le dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

- no me ire, tu eres el padre de mi hija, y tracy es mi hija, me importa un carajo el tal Blaine

- vete al diablo! Blaine es todo lo que tu no quisiste ser ni nunca seras, ahora largo de mi casa!

Intento cerrar nuevamente la puerta pero Hunter la detuvo, Kurt salio furioso.

- ¿que diablos te suced...

Pero Kurt no pudo seguir hablando, Hunter lo estaba besando.

.

.

.

.

Solo dire algo..ESTUPIDO HUNTER VETE A FREIR ESPARRAGOS O FUMAR PORRO! ah, nos leemos en la proxima.


	13. Chapter 13

**BIEN, SE QUE TARDAMOS MUUUUUUUUUCHO PERO YO TENIA EXAMENES, DE HECHO AUN TENGO LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y POR ESO NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, CREENME QUE HE ESTADO SUPER ESTRESADA u.u Y USTEDES SABEN QUE CASI SIEMPRE SUBO EL DIA QUE SE DEBE PERO AHORA SI QUE NO PUDE, Y DIANA TUVO PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET ASI QUE NI COMO :/ PERO YA ESTAMOS DE REGRESO :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: tenia que haber un antagonico en esta historia xD**

**Robinnxc: ¿quien no odia a Hunter? jajaja no tiene ningun derecho pero viene todo altanero ¬¬**

**NickyColferC: Tracy es un amor :3 ella de verdad ama a su papa Blaine, tenia que llegar el villano ni modo xD**

**StyxxandBethany: porque quiere arruinarlo todo ¬¬ mas adelante Sebastian regresara tambien :D**

**Olga Moreno: los kleenex siempre presentes xD claro que lucharan, su amor es invencible :3**

**Moontsee VR: pues ya sabes como son algunas personas xD vienen a regarla toda -.- siii Klaine son felices... :3**

**Betsy C: es la mas hermosa familia del mundo :3 porque Huntre es un egoista ¬¬**

**Guest: ya estamos de regreso :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Kurt estaba completamente furioso y empujo fuertemente al otro, quien lo miro con sorpresa y entonces el castaño le dio una cachetada dejando incluso mas impactado a Hunter.

- nunca! jamas! vuelvas a hacer semejante cosa, estoy casado, amo a mi esposo, el es el amor de mi vida! y aunque te duela es el padre de mi hija!

- Tracy es mi hija! - grito enojado el ojiverde.

- ¿tu hija? si tanto es tu hija entonces dime, su color favorito, su primera palabra, ¿cuantos años tenia cuando comenzo a caminar? ¿cual es su comida favorita? ¿que es lo que le gusta hacer por las tardes?

Hunter se quedo en silencio - no sabes nada de eso, eres un completo desconocido para ella! solo pusiste la semilla y te largaste! Blaine me ayudo, desde que lo conoci no hizo otra cosa mas que amarme a mi y a mi hija, el es un verdadero padre, un verdadero hombre, no como tu! - toda la ira contenida por tantos años por fin estaba saliendo a flote.

- tuve que irme para buscar la manera de mantenerlos bien a ti y a Tracy, tenia que ser alguien para ambos y sobre todo, necesitaba estar bien como padre! no tenia ni idea de que hacer

- ¿tu crees que yo si? ¿tu crees que me importan tus excusas? te necesitaba, te necesitaba a mi lado y no estabas! ahora despues de siete años no vengas queriendo ser alguien que nunca has sido, asi que largate! solo vete! si quieres ver a Tracy tendras que hablar con los abogados porque ni siquiera legalmente es tuya!

- ¿a que te refieres con eso? - pregunto furioso.

- averigualo tu! - y cerro de un portazo.

El castaño se dejo caer en el sofa pues se habia mareado, el coraje que habia sentido lo habia hecho sentirse mal, todo le daba vueltas - maldita sea... ¿porque ahora? ¿porque diablos tuviste que regresar? - decia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Sintio su estomago revolverse y corrio al baño, realmente se sentia mal, el estres y el coraje de hace unos minutos atras lo hicieron enfermarse.

Llamo a Rachel para que pasara por Tracy y se la llevara a su casa, mientras le mando un mensaje a Blaine pidiendole que regresara lo mas pronto posible, que habia sucedido algo, necesitaba a su esposo a su lado, se sentia tan triste, enojado y asustado, no paso ni una hora cuando el moreno llego.

- amor ¿que sucede? tu mensaje me dejo preocupado

- abrazame por favor

Blaine corrio a abrazarlo aunque estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su marido, acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo, sentia el cuerpo tensionado y tembloroso de su pareja.

- por favor dime que sucede

- Hunter... estuvo aqui

Blaine rompio el abrazo - ¿que dices? - pregunto impactado.

- si, hace una hora... vino, se presento como si nunca se hubiera ido, exigiendo a su hija y a mi, es un idiota

- oh dios, pero como diablos se atreve...

- me beso - confeso el castaño sollozando.

Blaine apreto los puños - en cuanto lo vea le voy a partir la cara - dijo enojado, Kurt lo miro con cariño.

- no se que vaya a suceder amor... tengo miedo de que intente algo

- nada va a suceder ¿ok? mira, no podemos quitarle el derecho de ver a su hija aunque claro, tendra que hablar con nuestros abogados

- lo se pero aun asi, tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a el... su mirada Blaine, no es mas el Hunter de que alguna vez estuve enamorado

Blaine le acaricio la mejilla - todo estara bien, ya veras, estamos juntos ¿si? no nos adelantemos a las cosas - unio sus labios por unos segundos dandole un beso lleno de amor y consuelo a su castaño.

- no se que haria sin ti - le dijo acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y uniendo sus manos.

- no tienes porque saberlo, ya que nunca me ire de tu lado

- ¿y Tracy?

- le pedi a Rachel que la cuidara... ya sabes, necesitabamos hablar de esto solos

- entiendo, bien... ¿salimos a comer? para despejar la mente y olvidarnos del mal rato

- te amo Blaine

- yo mas cariño, yo mas

* * *

><p>Hunter había decidido ir al registro civil a investigar a su hija y entender porque kurt decía que no era legalmente suya.<p>

Es bueno tener dinero, es mas fácil investigar lo que necesitas- pensó hunter.

Su expresión se torno nostálgica. Se sintió tan arrepentido por todo, por haber dejado a kurt y a su hija.

De pronto, recuerdos de aquellos momentos con kurt llegaron a su memoria.

_- sabes amm hace un tiempo que salimos y, llevaba tiempo queriendo decirte esto, pero no encontraba el valor.. ¿quieres ser mi novio? - le pregunto sonriendole de aquella manera que sabía que volvía loco a kurt._

_Espero su respuesta, pero en cambio, recibió los dulces labios de kurt sobre los suyos._

_- claro que si hunter, no sabes lo mucho que deseaba que me lo pidieras - le dijo alegre con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño._

Sonrió triste. Lo tenia, lo tenia todo para el, tenia su amor, era dueño de sus sonrisas, de su risa, de sus besos, de su cuerpo. Solo el le causaba

sensaciones especiales, solo el sabia sus gustos, sus secretos, sus puntos débiles, solo el. Ahora ya no mas... Otro había ocupado su lugar. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al recordar aquella vez que kurt le prometió que siempre seria el... Y no lo cumplió

Hunter se había estado sintiendo inseguro del amor de kurt, así que este decidió darle fin a esas dudas.

_- amor no me gusta que estes asi_

_- lo siento, es que tengo miedo de que algún dio te des cuenta de que no soy el chico para ti, tu dejes de amarme y alguien más ocupe el lugar que yo tengo en tu corazón - expreso con miedo_

_- yo siempre voy a amarte hunter, eres y seras mi amor eterno, nunca amare a otro - acaricio su mejilla con cariño_

_- ¿lo prometes? - le pregunto hunter con un brillito en los ojos_

_- lo prometo - y lo beso sellando su promesa, una promesa que termino rota igual que el corazón de kurt un año después._

Solto un suspiro lastimoso y tallo su cara con sus manos de forma salvaje como si quisiera

arrancársela. Se arrepintió tanto.

Recordó aquella noche que Tracy había sido concebida

Fue una noche hermosa tan llena de amor y pasión. Se habían dicho cuanto de amaban y se lo habían demostrado.

Pero todo cambio repentinamente con esa noticia, la noticia que cambio.

_- estoy embarazado - el corazón dejo de latirle por un momento_

_- ¿que? - fue lo único que logro articular_

_- estoy esperando un hijo.. Tuyo - se había quedado en shock, no podía decir nada, ni siquiera escucho a kurt explicándole como es que había quedado embarazado... Se había quedado estancado en esa palabra.. Iba a ser papa. No podía cuidar una semana de un pez y se iba a convertir en padre. Estaba seguro que se desmayaría._

_Alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de kurt, esperando una respuesta, una palabra que saliera de su boca. Seria responsable si._

_- no te preocupes amor, yo estaré contigo, saldremos de esto juntos - kurt con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa abrazo a su novio._

_Quien se debatía en la cabeza "no puedo hacerlo"_

* * *

><p>Y como un vil cobarde huyo, huyo de sus responsabilidades, abandonó a kurt el chico que decía amar y abandono a su hija, se arrepentía tanto. Aquellos días que paso con kurt viviendo el embarazo, viendo a su hija crecer en el vientre del castaño habian sido hermosos y conmovedores pero al final, cuando cayo en la realidad, cuando se dio cuenta que tendria que cuidar de una pequeña se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado ademas que no tenia nada que ofrecerles. Entonces... cometio su peor error.<p>

- aqui tiene Hunter - dijo su abogado entregandole los papeles que habia solicitado

El castaño comenzo a leer y entonces se puso furioso...

**_Tracy Elizabeth Hummel Anderson_**

Kurt y Blaine lo iban a escuchar, penso el hombre antes de subir a su coche y dirigirse a la casa Anderson-Hummel

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? se pone intensa la cosa, y se pondra mas en el siguiente capitulo...<strong>

**Spoiler: confrontacion entre Blaine y Hunter :o**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :D AHORA SI PUNTAL XD ME ESTA YENDO COMO EN FERIA EN LOS EXAMENES PERO BUEH :P LA VIDA SIGUE :3 NUESTROS KLAINE YA SE CASARON *hace fiesta de la felicidad* PERO GLEE YA ACABO *las grabaciones, llore... ¿que hare sin mi Blaine? el es mi vida* PERO BUEH...**

**StyxxandBethany: sii, viva la ley xD nel xD tiene sus partes negativas ¬¬ mendiga ley, ok, depsues me peleo con ella xD jajaja todavia falta para que Seb aparezca**

**NickyColferC: si, pocechito Kurt pero Blaine siempre estara ahi con el :D el enfrentamiento Blaine-Hunter ya viene :D**

**robinnxc: Hunter ya no tiene derecho a nada, y si, ocasionara problemas -.-**

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja no hay nada como dejarlo en el momento mas emocionante :3**

**Betsy C: pues porque Hunter es un egoista ¬¬ ya se, la hermosa familia anderson hummel**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

Blaine y Kurt bajaban del coche despues de haber ido a comer, Rachel les habia dicho que llevaria a Tracy despues de las 6 asi que decidieron llegar a tiempo, ambos aun estaban un poco preocupados por la situacion pero habian decidido dejar que el tiempo dijera que pasa, cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta escucharon una voz reclamando.

- ¿como se atrevieron? Tracy es mi hija les guste o no, ¿como decidieron tener el derecho de privarla de mi apellido y ponerle el de un desconocido?!

Kurt lo miro con odio - es unico desconocido aqui para Tracy eres tu! Blaine es su padre, el unico que ha conocido asi que mejor callate y vete de por donde viniste! - le grito dando un paso en frente pero Blaine lo contuvo.

- tranquilizate cariño - dijo tomandolo de la mano, Kurt dejo salir el aire contenido y lo miro asintiendo.

- vaya que lo tienes dominado - comento con veneno Hunter.

- la verdad no entiendo cual es tu problema, dejaste a Kurt junto a Tracy completamente solos, no se tus razones ni siquiera me importan, son tu asunto pero apareces queriendo reclamar un derecho al cual renunciaste hace años ¿porque? - pregunto enojado pero sereno el pelinegro.

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, esto es algo solamente entre Kurt y yo

- ahi es donde te equivocas, Kurt es mi esposo y Tracy mi hija, ambos son mi familia asi que yo tambien estoy implicado en esto

- Tracy no es nada tuyo! - le grito

Blaine lo miro en silencio unos segundos, la verdad no queria perder la compostura.

- es mejor que te vayas - dijo Blaine empezando a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo en cuanto Hunter dijo algo realmente cruel.

- te aferras a mi hija solo porque tu no puedes tener hijos

Kurt abrio los ojos sorprendido ¿como es que Hunter podria saber eso?

- ¿como es que tu...? - pregunto el castaño.

- es por obviedad, aunque pense que estaria equivocado, tienen cerca de 4 años y no han tenido mas hijos, todo es demasiado claro... dime Kurt, ¿no te da pena estar con un hombre que ni siquiera puede dejarte embarazado? patetico

- callate! tu no entiendes nada! - le grito Kurt.

- oh si... lo recuerdo, todas esas veces que me dijiste que uno de tus sueños era tener varios hijos, 3 al menos... es triste que el jamas podra cumplirte ese anhelo ¿eh?

El castaño queria golpearlo, el nunca habia sido agresivo pero en ese momento deseaba partirle la cara al idiota de Hunter.

- prefiero ser alguien que no puede embarazar a alguien que puede hacerlo pero abandona a sus hijos - le respondio serio el moreno.

Hunter lo miro con odio - tal vez, pero aunque te pese, Tracy es el lazo que siempre me unira a Kurt, en cambio tu, nunca podras tener lo mismo - las palabras del ojiverde eran hirientes, pero Blaine no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese hombre.

- no creo que seas el mejor ejemplo para Tracy si esta es tu actitud, lamentablemente para ti Tracy es mi hija legalmente, asi que tanto Kurt como yo decidimos quien puede verla, y no te engañes, el registro sabe que no es mi hija de sangre asi que ni intentes atacar con la prueba de ADN, tu la abandonaste en cuanto nacio asi que no tienes ningun derecho sobre ella... hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes pero al ver que no tienes ninguna buena intencion, no podras verla

Kurt estaba impactado por la decision de Blaine, jamas lo habia escuchado tan determinado, y sabia que atras de su actitud estaba la furia por todo lo que habia dicho Hunter, aunque agradecia, porque el habia tomado la misma decision.

- no puedes prohibirme ver a Tracy

- no estoy seguro que sea por ella que has regresado, se que besaste a Kurt y la unica razon por la que no te parto la cara es porque, a diferencia de ti, si tengo algo de respeto

Hunter apreto los puños furioso por la situacion y miro a Kurt - no soy mas el Hunter que conociste hace años Kurt, ahora soy alguien con dinero y con poder y puedes estar seguro que hare hasta lo imposible para acabar con su amada familia - regreso su mirada a Blaine.

- y tu eres el primero en mi lista Blaine Anderson

Blaine le sostuvo la mirada - solo vete Hunter, aqui no hay nada para ti, ellos son la familia a la que renunciaste, ahora son mi familia y los defendere incluso de ti - le dijo seguro, ambos se miraron con coraje y entoces Hunter se dirigio a su auto y se fue.

El moreno sintio que una mano tomaba la suya y lo volteo a ver - gracias Blaine, gracias por defendernos - le dijo acariciando su rostro.

- ustedes son mi familia Kurt, son lo mas importante que tengo

- y tu eres lo mas importante que tenemos, dios... no tienes idea de cuanto te amo y por favor, no dejes que las palabras de Hunter te afecten

- ¿es cierto? ¿lo que dijo? ¿querias tener 3 hijos?

Kurt odio a Hunter mas que nunca en ese momento al ver la mirada triste y culpable de su esposo.

- en su momento lo hice, estamos hablando de hace mas de 7 años Blaine, era un chico ingenuo y soñador, cuando tuve a Tracy el unico sueño que tenia era protegerla, y con el paso del tiempo mi mayor anhelo era tener a alguien a mi lado aun cuando me lo negara, entonces llegaste tu... todos mis sueños estan cumplidos amor

Blaine sonrio y le dio un beso rapido - te amo y solo para que lo sepas, tu eres mi sueño, tu y esta hermosa familia que formamos - Kurt sonrio con ternura, agradeciendo tener a Blaine en su vida, ambos entraron a su casa para esperar a su hija.

* * *

><p>Habian pasado dos semanas y no habian sabido mas de Hunter, lo cual los alegraba, Tracy se encontraba haciendo su tarea, Blaine firmaba unos papeles de su trabajo y Kurt hacia la comida, fue entonces que sintio un mareo y se le cayo el sarte, Blaine rapidamente corrio hacia el.<p>

- ¿que sucedio Kurt? - dijo tomandolo de la cintura

- me maree...

- ¿otra vez? Kurt ya te he dicho que vayas al medico

- no me gustan los doctores y lo sabes

Blaine rodo los ojos - es tu salud por el amor de dios, esto ya no es normal, debemos ir - le dijo serio, Kurt lo miro mal pero asintio. Blaine sonrio triunfante.

- papa le tiene miedo a los doctores, ellos dan miedo

- ay no puede ser, los doctores no dan miedo - dijo Blaine divertido de que tanto padre como hija le temieran a los medicos.

- ellos pican y duele - dijo la niña

- exacto, mi hija me comprende - dijo Kurt

Blaine solo los miro con ternura - pero son los que curan asi que ambos se tendran que aguantar - les dijo ahogando su risa. La conversacion fue interrumpida cuando el timbre sono, el moreno se dirigio y abrio, encontrandose con un hombre con traje.

- ¿casa de los Anderson-Hummel?

- si, aqui es

- bien, vengo en representacion de mi cliente el joven Hunter Clarington, esta es una orden del juez para que el pueda ver a la pequeña Tracy Elizabeth Hummel Anderson al menos dos dias a la semana

Blaine abrio los ojos como platos, tomo el papel y comenzo a leerlo, Kurt se acerco - ¿que sucede Blaine? - pregunto confundido.

- es Hunter, todo este tiempo habia estado consiguiendo esto - le paso el papel a su esposo.

- no, esto no puede ser, no tiene ningun derecho!

- eso es lo que el juez ha decidido señor Anderson, asi que mi cliente vendra mañana para conocer a la niña, con su permiso

El hombre se fue dejando a ambos analizando la situacion.

- no quiero, no quiero que mi hija pase tiempo con el! - se quejo Kurt.

- lo se, yo tampoco... pero no podemos oponernos, es una orden judicial, podria ser contraproducente, debemos hablar con nuestro abogado haber que se puede hacer... pero mañana Tracy conocera a Hunter

- ¿a quien conocere? - pregunto la pequeña al escuchar lo ultimo, Blaine y Kurt se miraron, era hora de hablar con su hija sobre Hunter.

- Tracy ven - le dijo Blaine sentandola en sus piernas y entonces Kurt empezo a hablar.

- Tu sabes que Blaine no es tu padre de sangre ¿cierto?

- sip pero aun asi es mi papa - Blaine sonrio.

- asi es, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero por lo tanto tu tienes otro papa... el que si es tu sangre

La niña asintio - bueno el... el quiere verte mañana - le dijo, la pequeña lo miro sorprendida. Ella no decia nada, Blaine y Kurt se miraron.

- ¿que piensas Tracy? ¿quieres conocerlo? - le pregunto Kurt.

- yo... yo creo que si, no lo se, ¿el es bueno?

Blaine se mordio la lengua, ya que el pensaba que no, no era bueno en lo absoluto pero esperaba que con su hija fuera diferente, Kurt tenia el mismo pensamiento.

- eso deberas descubrirlo tu misma

- ok... bueno, esta bien

- bien, como ya sabes el se llama Hunter

- oh si ¿Hunter? que nombre tan raro

Blaine rio - un poco si, bueno princesa es hora de dormir ¿terminaste tu tarea? - le pregunto y la niña sonriente asintio. La niña se fue a su habitacion despues de que sus dos padres le dieran su beso de buenas noches, dejandolos solos.

- tengo miedo Blaine

- tranquilo, esperemos a ver que sucede... quiza con ella sea diferente

- ¿realmente lo crees?

- no lo se... pero es mejor que pensar que no

Kurt se quedo pensativo, las cosas se estaban complicando, y el seguia teniendo ese mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO? :O<strong>

**JAJAJA SE PONE BUENO :3 VIENEN INTERESANTES ACONTECIMIENTOS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holi, soy Diana. Si ya se cada vez que me toda subir subo mil siglos después lo se y perdón soy muy lenta ya deben estar acostumbrados a que cada que subo yo tardo años bueh es que tarde en hacer mi parte por falta tiempo pero aquí esta y espero les guste a pesar de mi tardanza. Ojala les guste chauup**

**StyxxandBethany: hunter se por muy grosero eso es cierto. Jaja tracy tiene la ventaja de la herencia xD jaja que malas somos ah. Mmm no lo se puede ser quizá jajaja un nuevo anderhummel jaja. Yo también quiero que mi sebby aparezca ya, ya falta poquito tranquis. Que bueno que te gusto el cap. Grey dice gracias **

**Olga moreno: ya se, no tiene vergüenza el maldito ah no sera tan fácil que Tracy lo acepte nope. Jaja esos mareos xD pos no se quizás jaja. Lo dejamos allí para que se piquen y quieran leer el siguiente ah.**

**robinnxc: ya se todos odiamos a Hunter jajaja que malo eres aunque no seria mala idea. Nadid puede destruir a La familia Anderson-Hummel. Jaja todos tienen sus teorías con lo de los mareos, yo no se nada jaja. **

**JaviHummelMalik: si hunter es muy malo a tracy no se le hará fácil quererlo oh no.. Siii naya esta embarazada que bonitooo saludos.**

**PameCrissColferette: jaja yo no se nada xD jaja puff pero creo que fue muy obvio o ustedes son brujos ah jaja todos queremos que Hunter desaparezca pero bueh, falta.**

**Gabriela Cruz: si que desaparezca pero lamentablemente aun estará en escena un tiempo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

Sábado por la mañana. Kurt servía el desayuno para Blaine y Tracy, no faltaba mucho para que Hunter llegara a recogerla.

- ¿ya llevas todo amor? - le pregunto Blaine a su hija quien asintió comiendo sus hotcakes

- si papi, tengo mis cositas en mi mochilita - contesto la pequeña

- ya sabes, si por alguna razón te sientes incomoda, pasa un accidente o algo por el estilo marcas al número de la casa - le advertía el ojimiel. Había estado algo paranoico, la idea que de Hunter fuera capaz de raptar a la niña lo estaba consumiendo de miedo.

- si descuida papa, estaré bien - lo tranquilizó la pequeña que accidentalmente se mancho de mermelada la cara.

- listo, come rápido amor, no tarda en llegar tu padre - hablo kurt entrando al comedor, miro a Tracy y cuando vio su cara manchada de mermelada de fresa le lanzo una mirada molesta

- Tracy mira nada más como te ensuciaste la cara de dulce - tomo una servilleta e intento limpiar las mejillas de la pequeña pero estaban tan pegajosas que

Hasta trocitos de papel quedaron pegados

- lo siento papi, fue un accidente - se disculpo apenada

- está bien cariño, ven vamos a lavarte - tomo a la ojiazul de l mano dirigiéndose al baño

Blaine respiraba profundamente, no podía evitar sus dudas y temores, no conocía realmente a hunter, pero algo le decía que era capaz de muchas cosas, y no le gustaba para nada la idea que pasara tiempo con su hija, pero no tenia de otra.

El sonido del timbre, lo hizo con saltar de su silla un poco.

- ¿amor puedes abrir por favor? - dijo kurt desde el baño.

- si, ya voy - y al abrir la puerta allí estaba el, con esa sonrisa tan arrogante y prepotente, traía consigo dos rosas amarillas, el color favorito de kurt y Tracy.

- Blaine - dijo su nombre con desdén

- hunter - respondió con el mismo veneno

- al parecer te diste cuenta que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero - dijo con aires de grandeza lo que molesto en gran manera a blaine.

- no todo - refiriéndose a kurt, pues a él jamás lo tendría de vuelta otra vez...

de nuevo

- no me subestimes - advirtió. El ojiverde entro en la casa como si fuera suya empujando a blaine con el hombro. Miro a los alrededores - ¿donde esta mi hija?

- en el baño, kurt esta terminando de arreglarla - contesto blaine intentando no molestarse con el "mi hija" debía recordar que así era.

* * *

><p>En el baño, kurt secaba con una toalla las mejillas de su hija que estaban rojitas, no lo decía solo porque fuera su hija, pero en sería era una niña muy hermosa, solo existía el ligero problema que tenia un gran parecido con aquel hombre que tanto odiaba, pero había aprendido a vivir con eso.<p>

- muy bien, ya esta - exclamo admirando a tracy que llevaba puesto un bonito jean y una camisa con un gatito, tenia el cabello recogido en una media coleta - recuerda que es tu padre, no debes ser grosera con el y debes obedecerlo ¿ok? - la ojiazul asintió y kurt sonrió besando su mejilla.

Tomo su mano y ambos salieron del baño. Allí fue cuando verde y azul cruzaron caminos por segunda

Tracy lo reconoció al instante era aquel hombre de su fiesta de cumpleaños, lo había conocido y el no le había dicho la verdad, eso hizo sentir a la castaña triste

Lo miro expectante, se sentía un poco intimidada, como aquella vez que conoció a Cooper, solo que esta vez, tenía un temor más grande aun. Era su padre... Pero era un completo desconocido.

- Tracy amor, el es Hunter, tu padre biológico. Hunter ella es Tracy... Tu hija - los presentó kurt y como en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaine, Tracy había decidido esconderse detrás de su padre.

- hola mi vida... Soy tu papi, estoy muy feliz de conocerte.. Eres mas hermosa de lo que te imagine - normalmente Tracy se sonrojaría con un cumplido así, pero solo había conseguido sentirse incomoda.

- anda bebe, saluda no seas grosera - le susurro kurt acariciando su cabello. La verdad no culpaba a su hija de tener temor, aquel hombre no era nadie para ella.

La pequeña con temor salió detrás del castaño, caminando a paso lento y con temor hacia el ojiverde, quien contenía las lágrimas, podía tener cerca a su hija finalmente, y era tan preciosa como su padre, ella.. El producto de su amor adolescente.

Cuando Tracy finalmente llego a estar frente a él, hunter no soporto más y la estrujó entre sus brazos, Tracy por cortesía respondió al abrazo, pero no se sentía cómoda con el, era como estar abrazando a un hombre que conociste en el parque... Literalmente.

El castaño beso la mejilla de Tracy quien intento a toda costa ocultar su mueca de asco, pues hunter había dejado saliva en su mejilla. Blaine se dio cuenta de esto y el ahogo una risita al ver como los ojos de Tracy se abrieron como platos ante ese acto. Sin duda no fue de su agrado.

- toma, te traje esto - le entregó una de las rosas, la ojiazul miro la hermosa flor con admiración, le encantaban las flores, sobre todo amarillas. Bueno, hunter llevaba un punto a su favor. - una flor para otra flor.

- Gracias - fingió una sonrisa. Hunter que había estado en cuclillas se incorporó de pie.

- vamos cielo, despídete ya nos vamos - anuncio

Tracy dio la vuelta y se fue a despedir de kurt quien beso su frente, después la niña corrió a los brazos de Blaine y este beso sus dos mejillas y la abrazo

- cuídate y diviértete corazón - le deseo

- si papi - hunter siempre se molestaba con el hecho de que "SU HIJA" llamara si a Anderson.

Mientras padrastro e hijastra se despedían, el ojiverde se acercó a kurt con una sonrisa de lado. Este lo miro con rencor.

- también traje algo para ti dulzura - y le entrego la otra rosa - se lo mucho que te gustan las rosas amarillas ¿lo recuerdas? Te lleve un ramo en nuestra primera cita, y llene la cama con pétalos de ella en nuestra primera vez... Buenos recuerdos ¿no es así? - susurro a su oído

- intento no vomitar cada que lo recuerdo - especuló con odio el ojiazul. Quien de mala gana sostuvo la rosa.

- ¿Tracy ya estas lista? - la nombrada bajo de los brazos de Blaine, tomo su mochila y se acerco al mayor.

- si

- vamos, adiós kurt... Adiós Anderson - lo dijo con desprecio. Alargo la mano esperando que Tracy la tomara, esta dudo, no tomaba de la mano a nadie que ni fueran sus padres o su tía rachel o su tío cooper. Unos segundos después y aun no muy convencida la tomo y los dos salieron de la casa.

- no me da buena espina esto - dijo blaine a su marido cuando salieron

- a mi tampoco, pero esperemos salga bien... Hunter seria incapaz de hacerle algo a su hija - dicho esto se acercó a la chimenea encendida donde arrojo la rosa y miro con rencor cómo esta se convertirá en cenizas simbolizando su pasado con el... Solo eran cenizas

* * *

><p>- bien preciosa ¿dónde te gustaría ir? - le pregunto el ojiverde a la pequeña ojiazul ella dudo por unos segundos<p>

- ¡al parque de diversiones! - dijo emocionada

- bien lo que la princesa ordene - dijo hunter con ternura pero Tracy no le tomo atención a eso, estaba demasiado emocionada por la idea de ir a un parque de diversiones que por los tratos tiernos de su padre.

Su día se paso rápido, hunter logros hacer que subiera a todos los juegos que quisiera sin necesidad de hacer fila. El poder del dinero. Tracy no paro de sonreír, pero hunter estaba muy equivocado si creía que compraría el amor y perdón de su hija de esa forma, oh no, sería más difícil que eso, pues aunque la niña parecía divertirse no había dirigido una palabra con hunter más que seudónimos, a pesar de todo ella seguía sin sentirse cómoda.

- vamos hunter vamos - Tracy jalaba de la camisa de su padre arrastrándolo a la montaña rusa por milésima vez, hunter ya no podía con su alma necesitaba descansar pero su hija parecía no estar decidida a parar. - espera Tracy, por favor paremos un segundo - dijo con la respiración agitada sentándose en un banco cerca de allí

- que poco aguante tiene - dijo en burla.

- ya no soy tan joven linda... Antes cuando éramos jóvenes kurt y yo éramos imparables, teníamos tanta energía e íbamos de un lado a otro siempre juntos - dijo con nostalgia, entonces Tracy decidió preguntar

- ¿porque nos dejaste? - dijo triste. A hunter se le encogió el corazón cuando vio sus ojitos mirándolo esperando una explicación. - si amabas tanto a papa... Porque lo abandonaste

- porque fui un cobarde amor... No me creía capaz de cuidar de ambos si no sabía cuidar ni de mi mismo, necesitaba tener un sustento para poder mantenerlos sin embargo lo conseguí demasiado tarde, tal vez no lo entiendas porque eres muy pequeña - explico los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas

-pero yo no quería dinero... Quería a mi padre, te necesitaba, ¿dónde estabas para enseñarme a caminar, a hablar, a leer cuando me diagnosticaron dislexia?

- espera... ¿Tienes dislexia? - dijo sorprendido

- lo sabrías si hubieras estado aquí ¿dónde estabas papa? ¿Demasiado ocupado haciéndote millonario mientras yo lloraba cada noche porque no tenía a mi familia completa como todos mis amiguitos de la escuela. - dijo con resentimiento

Hunter se quedo en shock, una cosa era que kurt se lo dijera pero otra muy distinta que su propia hija se lo dijera, era cierto lo que ella necesitaba era a él.. No el dinero. De pronto los dos ya eran un mar de lágrimas.

- lo siento tanto hija. Sé que fui un tonto y ni fui el padre que necesitabas, estaba tan atrapado en mis inseguridades y el miedo de no tener como mantenerlos que no pensé en cómo te afectaría a Futuro - Tracy sorbió su nariz y sus lágrimas no paran

- creí que no me querías, llegue a creer que ni siquiera sabias que yo existía - su voz era rota hunter acaricio su mejilla

- no preciosa jamás pienses eso, nunca, yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho, todo lo hice pensando en ti pero llegue muy tarde y me arrepentiré eternamente pero jamás dudes que te amo hija - Tracy no sabía si creer en sus palabras, pero sonaban tan sinceras que solo pudo abrazar a hunter y llorar en su hombro.

Al separarse el ojiverde seco las lágrimas de los ojos y mejillas de su hija con cariño y delicadeza y después dijo.

- anda, hay una montaña rusa a la cual debemos subir - dijo sonriente, tracy le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

Hunter sabia que a pesar de sus disculpas no sería fácil, no recuperaría su confianza y persona tan fácil pero no se rendiría. Lo haría. Recuperaría a su familia, se ganaría primero a Tracy y después a Kurt. Se iba a deshacer de Blaine Anderson fuera como fuera.

* * *

><p>Kurt fulminaba a Blaine con la mirada, el moreno solo lo ignoraba con una sonrisa traviesa, no entendia como es que su esposo pudiera comportarse tan infantilmente solo por el hecho de traerlo al medico.<p>

- no quiero que me saquen sangre, no me gusta - se quejo el castaño.

- el doctor dijo que necesita esas pruebas para saber que es lo que tienes y descartar algo malo

- no tengo nada malo, he estado bajo mucho estres, eso es todo

- se me olvido el dia en que te recibiste de medico cariño

La enfermera anuncio que era momento en que Kurt pasara para la muestra de sangre, Kurt no se movio de su lugar.

- por todos lo cielos... Kurt, no te va a pasar nada malo

- ¿que tal si me desangro?

Blaine se aguanto la risa - amor pasa o te llevo cargando - amenazo el moreno, Kurt solto un suspiro.

- sin sexo una semana Anderson - sentencio Kurt antes de pasar al pequeño cubiculo.

Blaine solo rodo los ojos, la verdad estaba muy preocupado por su marido, asi que se arriesgo y aunque el castigo le iba a volver loco lo valia, necesitaba saber que tenia Kurt por muy grave o ligero que fuera. Pasaron menos de 5 minutos y Kurt salio con su brazo doblado, Blaine se acerco.

- ¿ves? no sucedio nada

- me sacaron sangre, claro que sucedio algo...

- bien, mañana vendremos por el resultado de tus analisis y despues iremos a darselo al doctor

- te odio

- claro que no, me amas

Kurt dio una semi sonrisa - aun asi el castigo sigue en pie - le sentencio antes de subir al coche.

- veremos quien se rinde primero Hummel

Kurt solo rio, le era imposible enojarse realmente con Blaine.

* * *

><p>Mas tarde tracy y hunter se encontraban comiendo en un Mc Donald's como tracy había ha querido -Gracias por todo hunter - agradeció con una sonrisa la castaña, hunter solo la observó pensativo pero no dijo nada, no iba a forzar a la niña a llamarlo padre, pues sabía que no estaba acostumbrada aun se sentía algo incomoda con el y lo sabia pero eso iría cambiando.<p>

- y como te va en la escuela linda? - quiso empezar platica pues ella no parecía con muchos ánimos de hablarle, había estado muy seria.

- muy bien, mis calificaciones son de 9 y 10 - respondió orgullosa

- wow eso es genial hermosa, estoy orgulloso de ti - felicito sinceramente hunter

- Gracias, papa blaine dice lo mismo - exclamo alegre, entonces hunter no lo soporto mas si algo le molestaba era eso.

- Tray... no creo que sea correcto que le digas papa a Blaine - dijo finalmente, la castaña se quedo confundida

- ¿Porque? El es mi papi - dijo con inocencia

- no, no lo es, yo soy tu padre él es solo tu padrastro, y no

Está bien que le digas papa a el - la pequeña hizo un puchero

- pero... El dijo que podía decirle así - agachó su cabeza

- linda, que sentirías si tu papa Kurt le dijera hija a otra ¿niña? - ella lo pensó y no se sentiría contenta

- triste...

- así es como me siento yo cuando lo llamas a el papa cuando tu padre soy yo hermosa - expreso con voz lastimosa. Tracy bajo la mirada, no quería que Hunter se sintiera mal, era su padre de cualquier forma quien le dio la vida.

- ¿ok princesa? - tomo su mano por encima de la mesa.

- si... Papa- ella asintió con una leve sonrisa, no se sentía cómoda, simplemente no y no podía contra eso y lo más difícil seria dejar de llamar papa a Blaine.

- no es regaño hermosa tranquila - ella asintió fingiendo una sonrisa

- está bien papi - vaya que era extraño decirle así

- bueno. Ya tengo que llevarte a tu casa ya van a dar las 7 tienes que estar allí a las 8 - anuncio. Entonces ambos comieron rápido y después salieron en dirección a la casa, ambos tomados de la mano

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine ya se encontraban en casa, pronto serian las 8:00 Hunter debia traer a Tracy a esa hora, Blaine deba vueltas por todo el departamento inquieto, Kurt solo lo observaba de los dos Blaine estaba realmente preocupado, Kurt igual pero el trataba de moderarse, uno de los dos tenia que estar tranquilo.<p>

- amor en serio sientate, me pones nervioso

- lo siento, se que es su padre y no le hara nada pero es que no confio en el

- yo tampoco pero no le hara nada a su unica hija

- espero que no

Entonces el timbre sono y Blaine corrio a abrir, en cuanto lo hizo se encontro con Hunter y la pequeña abajo.

- bien, aqui esta mi hija, 8 en punto, nos vemos despues hermosa

- hasta luego hunt... papa - dijo la niña contrariada pues no sentia que debia decirle asi y sin embargo tenia que hacerlo.

Y Hunter le envio una mirada a Kurt guiñandole un ojo, Kurt solo rodo los ojos fastidiado, entonces Hunter se marcho.

- ¿como te la pasaste princesa? - le pregunto Blaine.

- bien, el se porto bien - dijo sin mas la castaña.

- que bueno - murmuro Kurt.

Cenaron y la niña fue a su habitacion a ponerse su pijama, Blaine termino de lavar los trastes sucios y se dirigio junto a Kurt a la habitacion de su hija para darle el beso de las buenas noches.

- bien preciosa a dormir - dijo Kurt mientras la niña se acostaba y le daba su beso en la frente.

- buenas noches hija - dijo Blaine haciendo lo mismo.

- buenas noches pa... - la pequeña recordo lo que Hunter le habia dicho esa tarde - Blaine

Kurt abrio los ojos sorprendido, estuvo a punto de habalr pero el moreno lo miro negando, el corazon de Blaine se estrujo al escuchar a Tracy llamarle simplemente por su nombre, Blaine se forzo a sonreir y junto a Kurt salieron de la habitacion, la pequeña se quedo con una inquietud en su interior. Ella queria decirle papa, porque para ella Blaine era su papa.

Pero lamentablemente, Hunter era su verdadero Papá.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews porfiiis animan a escribir :')**


	16. Chapter 16

**ESTOY MUY CONTENTA PORQUE LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS *bueno 111* PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE WOW! ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO EL FIC, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS EN NINGUN MOMENTO :D**

**Gabriela cruz: descuida, este capitulo te encantara :D**

**PameCrissColferette: jajajaja todos odiaremos a Hunter por siempre!**

**NickyColferC: jajaja todos se lo intuyen :p si, fue un momento triste :c claro que se puede!**

**StyxxandBethany: pues porque Hunter es un imbecil egoista ¬¬ jajaja descuida, Tracy solo esta siendo demasiado inocente**

**07DanyDC: Hunter es un maldito hijo de su mama**

**Robinnxc: jajaja creo que todos quieren darle muerte a Hunter :p y lo que falta...**

**Guest: Hunter solo quiere darle en la torre a la familia Anderson Hummel... Blaine es su papa y punto**

**JaviHummelMalik: porque repito, Hunter es un maldito egoista, mas adelante se explica su regreso ¬¬ **

**Moontsee VR: Hunter no tiene ni idea de lo que significa ser padre ¬¬ ya se, fue una escena bastante triste :c**

**Betsy C: Hunter se va a quedar con las ganas ya que su hija no lo quiere **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

Kurt entro a la habitacion, miro a su marido recostado de lado, se acomodo detras de el, pasando su brazo por la cintura del moreno quedando asi en posicion cucharita, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que lo que acababa de suceder con Tracy le habia afectado mucho.

- no quiero que te guardes esto Blaine... se que te dolio, se que te duele

- no me lo estoy guardando solo... es dificil, no es como si tal vez no me lo hubiera visto venir, es decir, el es su papa y..

- nada de eso, amor tu eres su padre, el unico que ha conocido, Tracy solo esta confundida ¿te diste cuenta, cierto? lo dificil que fue para ella no llamarte papá

Blaine cambio su posicion quedando frente a Kurt - si... pero realmente me gusta que me llame papà, ya sabes que yo... bueno, nunca tendre hijos propios y solo duele, porque en serio amo ser su padre, no me importa si lleva mi sangre o no, solo... es mi hija - y lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro, el corazon de Kurt se encogio en ese momento, maldecia el regreso de Hunter a sus vidas.

Kurt acomodo a su esposo en su pecho para poder rodearlo con sus brazos y reconfortarlo, no podia hacer mas, tampoco podia obligar a su hija a decirle a Blaine papa si ella ya no queria eso aunque Kurt conocia a su hija, y sabia que ese no era el caso, necesitaba saber que habia llevado a la menor a hacer eso.

- ella siempre sera tu hija y tu su padre, ni siquiera Hunter podra cambiar eso, nunca

* * *

><p>Habia amanecido y Kurt se habia levantado para hablar con su hija, su marido se habia dormido ya bastante entrada la madrugada asi que aun seguia profundamente dormido, el castaño penso que asi era mejor, entro al cuarto de Tracy, esta se encontraba ya despierta viendo la television pues ya pasaban de las diez.<p>

- buenos dias papa

- buenos dias hermosa - le dio un beso en la frente y se sento frente a ella apagando el televisor.

- hija ¿podemos hablar?

- claro que si papi

- bien, mira... quiero que seas completamente sincera, no te voy a regañar ni nada parecido, solo necesito saber ¿ok?

- si papi

El castaño sonrio - Tracy ¿porque dejaste de decirle papa a Blaine? - le pregunto lo mas suavemente posible.

- porque papa hunter me lo pidio...

- ¿que de dijo? - pregunto de la manera mas amable que pudo ignorando el odio que sintio en ese momento por el hombre que alguna vez amo.

- que le dolia que yo llamara a... Blaine papa y que no era correcto porque mi verdadero papa es el

Kurt miro a su hija que parecia triste con todo lo que estaba sucediendo - dime algo hija, cuando llamas papa a Blaine ¿lo sientes incorrecto? ¿no te gusta? - le pregunta sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

- no! yo amo a mi papa Blaine, me gusta decirle papa porque el es mi papa

- exacto, aqui no importa si Blaine o Hunter o incluso yo pensamos que es correcto o incorrecto, aqui importa como te sientes tu, tu y Blaine han sido muy unidos desde que se conocieron, mira que lo recuerdo muy bien, Hunter no tiene ningun derecho a pedirte lo que te pidio, mientras tu te sientas feliz con Blaine todo es correcto

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a cristalizarse - ¿mi papa Blaine esta enojado conmigo? - le pregunto, Kurt nego con la cabeza.

- para nada pero si esta un poquito triste, a el le gusta que le digas papa

- a mi me gusta decirle papa

- pues entonces que te parece si vas a despertalo mientras yo hago el desayuno ¿eh?

La menor sonrio y asintio efusivamente corriendo hasta la habitacion del moreno, Kurt sonrio, y tenia que hablar seriamente con Hunter, lo que estaba haciendo no estaba nada bien. Su hija aun era pequeña y facilmente pueden influenciarla.

* * *

><p>La niña se subio a la cama y comenzo a saltar - papi! papi Blaine despierta! - gritaba y entonces el ojimiel abrio sus ojos y escucho a su hija, por un momento creyo que estaba soñando.<p>

- ¿tracy?

- si papi, buenos dias! - le dijo dandole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Blaine la atrapo en sus brazos sin creerse que nuevamente estaba diciendole papa.

- ya no estes triste, yo te quiero mucho papi

Blaine sonrio y se separo de ella - y yo a ti princesa, y descuida... con tu manera de despertarme ya alegraste mi dia - la niña sonrio y espero a Blaine para que fueran al comedor a desayunar, Kurt los recibio con una sonrisa, Blaine se acerco para darle su beso de buenos dias y lo abrazo.

- gracias, por lo que sea que le hayas dicho - le susurro.

- ella realmente queria seguir llamandote papa, solo estaba teniendo una guerra interna iniciada por Hunter - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- despues me cuentas, estoy demasiado feliz como para amargarme con el solo nombre de ese imbecil

Kurt rio antes el insulto, le dio otro beso rapido y se sentaron a desayunar.

* * *

><p>Dejaron a Tracy en la primaria y ambos se dirigieron a recoger los analisis, ninguno lo abrio ya que pensaron que era mejor que la doctora los abriera, Kurt objeto que se sentia mas comodo y seguro con una mujer que con un hombre como doctor, Blaine decidio complacerlo si con eso lograba que no pusiera tantos peros para ir al chequeo, la dra Emma abrio los analisis y los estuvo leyendo, Blaine esperaba nervioso al igual que Kurt y entonces vieron una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja, cosa que tomaron como algo bueno.<p>

Nunca se esperaron que fuera algo TAN bueno.

- solo me queda felicitarlos a ambos, Kurt... estas esperando un bebe

Ambos miraron impactados a la doctora, el castaño rapidamente busco la mirada de su mirada.

- es tuyo juro que es tuyo, no se como paso, ni que explicacion hay pero te juro que... - no pudo seguir hablando pues Blaine lo beso en ese instante para callarlo y calmarlo, se separaron.

- tranquilo amor... estoy... estoy totalmente sorprendido pero supongo hay una explicacion medica

- ¿a que se refieren? ¿porque reaccionaron de esta manera? - pregunto confundida la doctora.

- se supone que yo por un accidente que tuve mas chico quede esteril, por eso esta noticia es completamente inesperada - explico el moreno aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- oh ya veo... dejeme checar su historial medico

La mujer comenzo a buscar a Blaine en la base de datos, Kurt estaba aferrado a la mano de Blaine quien aun se encontraba shockeado, en cambio Kurt estaba con una sonrisa mientras que con la mano desocupado tocaba su viente sin creerlo... sin duda, un milagro.

- oh ya veo... Sr Anderson, su accidente complico todo sin embargo no le es imposible tener hijos propios, aunque si debia mantener un tratamiento... definitivamente este pequeño es un milagro - dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Los ojos de Blaine se cristalizaron, muchos años atras se habia hecho a la idea de que jamas podria tener hijos, sin embargo la vida le daba un regalo mas, despues de Kurt, de Tracy, le daba otro mas, fue entonces cuando la realidad lo golpeo. Se dirigio a Kurt y lo abrazo.

- no tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo Kurt... dios... esta es la mejor noticia de mi vida!

- de los dos amor, de los dos

- bien, se por su historial que no es su primer embarazo, asi que supongo sabe cuales son los cuidados debidos

- asi es

- bien, los vere cada dos meses para ir viendo el progreso del crecimiento de su bebe

- muchas gracias doctora - dijo Kurt ya que Blaine seguia demasiado alegremente impactado, ambos salieron del edificio y Blaine beso a Kurt apasionadamente, Kurt solo pudo envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mas bajo.

La alegria en ambos no podia ser mas grande - sere padre, otra vez! solo que ahora si te vere con tu pancita! estare en su nacimiento! dios... estoy demasiado emocionado! se lo debo decir a Cooper, seguro morira de la felicidad y Rachel! seguro nos amenazara de que debe ser la madrina al igual que Sam y TRACY! debemos decirle a nuestra hija que tendra un hermanito! - Kurt miro con ternura a su esposo que parecia a punto de infartarse de la felicidad y adrenalina.

- ella estara mas que feliz

- si, nuestra familia crecera! oh Kurt, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad

- esto paso porque te lo mereces

- lo merecemos

- asi es, asi que vamos a la casa, llamemos a todos para tener una rica cena y darles la buena noticia

Blaine asintio y ambos se dirigieron al coche.

_Solo habia una persona que no se alegraria con la feliz noticia. ¿Como reaccionara?_

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO<strong>

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holiii, soy Diana. Ya ni para que disculparme si siempre subo tarde, bueh xD**

**hummelandersonsmythe: descuida tray no sera ya veras porque hoy. Hunter siempre causa poblemas lamentablemente :/**

**JaviHummelMalik:si al carajo lo que hunter opine jaja. Me alegra tu emocion xD muchas gracias de parte mia y de grey**

**Moontsee VR: si su opinion viene y va ah jaja nos alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia :'3 gracias portus reviews esperamos jamas decepcionarlos**

**PameCrissColferette: shiii que ternura, tray reaccionara muy bien ya veras**

**LoveKlaine: gracias por seguir nuestra historiaaa! Me alegra mucho que te guste. Todos odiamos a hunter, ya veremos que pasa despues crei que todos esperaban lo del embarazo xD jaja**

**StyxxandBethany: una muy buena noticia, todos van a estar re felices :'3 jaja ya les anda la aparicion de sebby xD a mi tambien, haber cuando grey decide que lo metamos porfin**

**NickyColferC: era super obvio jaja siii fue muy linda la reaccion de blaine. Va a ser super tierno el embarazo. Hunter es un idiota esperemos ya no le meta ideas a tracy en la cabeza, gracias por leer**

**sweetheartgml: blaine va a ser super tierno, gemelos?jaja auch eso le dolera a kurt. Hunter se puede ir muy al carajo es lo que todos queremos jaja, tracy es demasiado tierna como para ser mala :(**

**Gabriela Cruz: esperemos que eso no pase jamas. Jajaja aun no lo podemos desaparecer lamentablemente**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17<p>

Decidieron que la primera en recibir la noticia fuera Tracy, asi que ansiosos esperaron el regreso de la pequeña dela escuela, Hunter habia dicho que iria por ella. Por lo tanto kurt y blaine en ese tiempo decidieron preparar un pastel, no sabian como reaccionaria la pequeña,quizas nisiquiera le agradaria la idea de un hermano, debian darle la noticia con tacto.

- estoy nervioso - dijo kurt tronando sus dedos ansioso por la reaccion de su hija

- tranquilo estara mas que feliz - lo tranquilizo su esposo.

Pronto la puerta sono. Blaine fue a abrir y le sonrio a su hija detras de la puerta, pero a hunter solo le dirigio una mirada fria, aun estaba molesto porque habia hecho dudar a tracy sobre decirle papa. Hunter le regreso la misma mirada llena de odia,y sin decirle nada, solo beso la frente de su hija y se fue.

En cuanto esto paso tracy no tardo en subirse a los brazos de blaine.

- hola papi - saludo emocionada

- ¿como te fue preciosa?

- bien, aprendi el abecedario - comento alegre.

Blaine bajo a la pequeña y kurt se acerco a besar su mejilla.

-hola mi cielo

- hola papi, vamos a comer? Muero de hambre - expreso sobando su pancita.

- ya vamos a comer princesa, pero primero tenemos una importante noticia que darte - dijo kurt llevandola al sillon, ella tomo asiento mirandolos a los dos fijamente, era como un deja vu, de cuando le contaron que eran pareja.

- ¿que pasa? ¡¿ahora si me van a comprar mi pony?! - grito alegre

- tu tienes una obcesion con los ponys amor - dijo Blaine.

- no es algo mucho mejor

- mejor que un pony? ¡¿Un unicornio?!

- no bebe, ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que cuando ibas a tener un hermanito? - la pequeña asintio

- pues...- kurt tomo la mano de su marido y los dos sonrieron - hermosa...estoy embarazado, vas a tener un hermanito - dijo con mucha felicidad.

El ambiente se torno tenso, y los dos mayores tuvieron miedo, su hija se habia quedado callada, con los ojos demasiado abiertos. No sabian si eso era bueno o malo. Se miraron el uno al otro asustados ¿sera que la noticia no le habia agradado?. Despues se alarmaron por el grito que tracy solto, para despues saltar sobre el sillon enloquecida.

- ¡TENDRE UN HERMANITO! ¡SI SI PORFIN! - kurt y blaine sintieron su alma volver al cuerpo, y ambos sonrieron con alegria - muchas gracias papis! - corrio a abrazar a ambos. Y detuvo su vista en el aun plano vientre de kurt y lo acaricio con ternura

- hola hermanito, soy Tracy yo sere tu hermana mayor, nos vamos a divertir mucho te lo prometo y te voy a querer muchisimo - los dos mayores intentaron retener sus lagrimas de ternura - ¿podra jugar conmigo a la pelota?

- mmm cuando sea mas grande hermosa, porque cuando nazca sera un bebe no va a poder patear la pelota - explico blaine.

- bueno, ahora si vamos a comer, tambien muero de hambre, y adivina que linda, preparamos pastel de tu sabor favorito - tray solto otro gritito de emocion

- ¿le diremos a mis tios? - pregunto

- les contaremos esta misma noche en la cena.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche kurt y blaine llamaron a sam, rachel y cooper<p>

Para invitarlos a cenar y así darles la feliz noticia.

Prepararon la cena y esperaron hasta que fueron llegando.

- tio cooper! - la pequeña se lanzo a los brazos del moreno en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta. Le había tomado mucho cariño.

- ¿como esta mi sobrina consentida? - dijo Coop acariciando las mejillas de la pequeña

- soy tu única sobrina tío, y estoy muy bien

La cena transcurrió de lo mejor, todos reían y disfrutaban. Hubieron cumplidos por lo rica que estaba la comida. Y tracy estaba portándose muy ansiosa, ya quería contar las buenas nuevas.

- Gracias a todos por venir - dijo blaine.

- creo que todos se preguntan porque los llamamos a cenar- continuo kurt

- yo no, donde haya comida gratis yo voy - comento sam sin parar de comer.

- bueno, queremos darles una muy feliz noticia - los tres los miraron expectantes

- estoy embarazado, vamos a tener un hijo - rachel solto el grito de su vida, sam casi se ahoga con la comida que traia en la boca, y cooper casi llora de la emocion.

Todos corrieron a abrazarlos y felicitarlos, rachel estaba que saltaba de alegria junto a Tracy, tendria un nuevo sobrinito.

- sera el bebe mas amado de todo el mundo - dijo rachel. Entonces tray bajo la cabeza, y lo que hunter le habia dicho aquella vez llego a su mente "te gustaria que tu papa le dijera otra niña hija?" Un sentimiento de celos llego a su corazon.

- ¿que pasa hermosa? - pregunto cooper al verla cabizbaja

- tengo miedo de que dejen de quererme

- Nunca vamos a dejar de quererte princesa, eres nuestra nena hermosa y siempre lo seras - tracy sonrio y entonces dejo de tener miedo. Todos estaban muy felices por el nuevo bebe...pero una persona no lo estaria.

* * *

><p>Hunter llego por Tracy, Kurt abrio la puerta.<p>

- pasa, necesito hablar contigo

- claro cariño

- no me llames asi - le advirtio el castaño.

Hunter observo que no habia señales de Blaine ni de su hija, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Hunter los buscaba con la mirada.

- Blaine la esta terminando de arreglar, ahora quiero exigirte que no te metas en la relación de Tracy con Blaine

Hunter lo miro sorprendido pero despues volvio a la seriedad.

- no me gusta que mi hija le llame papa cuando su unico padre soy yo!

- para Tracy su padre es Blaine y aunque te duela es el unico padre que ha conocido, la abandonaste en cuanto nació así que no vengas con reclamos estúpidos, quiero que respetes su relacion asi como Blaine respeta la tuya con ella y por un minuto piensa en los mejor para nuestra hija, solo la estas confundiendo y a la vez dañando Hunter solo de quedo en silencio mirando con furia a Kurt sin embargo decidio tranquilizarse.

- esta bien - fue lo unico que dijo. En ese momento Blaine salió con Tracy tomados de la mano, miró al hombre con un poco de desprecio.

- bien princesa ya es hora de que te vayas con Hunter nos vemos en la noche

Le dijo Blaine dandole un beso en la frente.

- si papi

Tracy también se despidió de Kurt y entonces se fue con el castaño.

Hunter y Tracy terminaban de comer pizza, la niña estaba muy animada.

- que sucede hermosa, te ves muy animada

- estoy muy contenta

- cuentame la razón de tu felicidad

La niña tomo un sorbo de su refresco y miro con ilusion a unos hermanos que estaban comiendo juntos.

- por fin voy a tener un hermanito, mi papá Kurt esta esperando un hijo - exclamó feliz la pequeña.

La noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría al castaño, un toque de furia se instalo en su cuerpo, mente y corazón. Se controlo por la pequeña y se fueron, dirigiéndose a la casa de los Anderson Hummel.

* * *

><p>Toco la puerta y Blaine abrió. La niña llego y le dio un beso y se dirigio al baño.<p>

- gracias por traerla - diji el moreno.

- esta Kurt? - preguntó.

- que sucede, que quieres Hunter?

Pregunto Kurt saliendo de la cocina, Hunter salio maliciosamente.

- asi que terminaste engañando a Blaine eh?

- de que diablos estas hablando?

- se por Tracy que estas embarazado, y segun se... - se dirigió a blaine - tu no puedes darle hijos

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada, dio un paso adelante.

- no tenemos porque darte ninguna explicación pero solo para que te quede claro... Este bebe que espera mi esposo es mío

Hunter lo miro con desprecio, miro a kurt despues con enojo.

- les va a pesar... A ambos

Diciendo eso se fue, Kurt y Blaine se miraron sin comprender. Blaine abrazo a el castaño y Kurt hizo lo mismo, ambos aferrándose al otro.

Ambos tenian un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Solo dire algo...HUNTER ES UN IDIOTA ah

gracias por leer dejen sus reviews byeee

oh y los invito a mi boda con Grey :'3 (si es que aun quiere casarse conmigo u.u) ah ajaja


	18. Chapter 18

**hola, Soy Diana...ya saben ni me disculpo porque siempre actualizo mil años mas tarde bueh pero aqui esta.**

**JaviHummelMalik: si boda! ah jaja hunter esta que se quiere matar por idiota cobarde, esta que se muere de celos la verdad. Gracias :') saludos**

**StyxxandBethany: lamentablemente no, hunter deberia entender que se le fue el tren con kurt pero es terco ah, no te enojes no vale la pena ah**

**Moontsee VR: todos lo sabemos xD es un idiota la verdad, quiere arruinar la felicidad de klaine y de su propia hija, no es cool pero bueh, habra accion en los siguientes caps. Tray estaba re feliz porque queria un hermanito aunque se haya sentido mal por un momento, pero lo amara! Abrazos y besos de vuelta! Jaja cuando deje de ser ilegal te avisamos para que asistas a la boda xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: mmm no se que decir a eso ah, solo dire que habra drama ah**

**NickyColferC: Tracy tan tierna siempre xD todos estamos felices menos el egoista de hunter bueh habra algo de drama xD. Bueh gracias por leer. Hoy veremos mas del embarazo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

El primer mes paso. Y Hunter no se aparecio en todo ese tiempo. A tracy le afecto un poco, pues en verdad queria formar un vinculo con su papa, pero al parecer el ego de este era mas grande que su amor paternal. Habia llamado a kurt para decirle que habia salido de viaje de negocios, no era totalmente creible, pero bueno.

Igual blaine se encargo de consentir a Tracy para que no se sintiera mal. Y ella no fue la unica consentida, cierto castaño que ya tenia 2 meses de embarazo y su pancita asi como sus antojos iban aumentando. Blaine se encargaba siempre de satusfacerlos, pero aveces era complicado, sobre todo si era de madrugada.

- amor - susurro el ojiazul

- mmhm - murmuro dormido el pelinegro

- se me antojaron unos churros - dijo en suplica. blaine miro de reojo el reloj en su mesita de noche, marcaba las 3:26 am

- cielo, son las tres de la mañana, no creo que haya churros a esta hora - dijo fatigado volviendose a acomodar

- hay una tienda de 24 horas a unas calles de aqui y alli venden - blaine se quejo en voz baja

- kurtie, no puedes esperar hasta mañana? Te prometo que a primera hora te consigo tus churros - el castaño hizo berrinche

- pero yo los quiero ahora, el bebe exige sus churros - suplico - Blaine tu hijo va a salir con cara de churro. - el nombrado se removio fastidiado.

- Hummel...

- porfiiii - le dijo dejando varios besos en su mejilla. Blaine rendido, se levanto aun adormilado, se vistio y se puso un sueter. - te amo corazooon gracias - dijo kurt alegre

- yo tambien te amo - dijo antes de bostezar.

Blaine salio de la casa y subio al coche. Su cara se estampo contra la bocina y el sonido lo desperto, maldijo al cielo "¿porque no use condon dios?" Entonces maneji a conseguir el antojo de su esposo.

Y asi paso, una noche a la semana kurt levantaba a blaine de madrugada para que fuera a conseguirle algun antojo, el peor fue el del sushi con chocolate, y el cocinero lo miro como si estuviera loco, recuerda que le dijo "señor creo que esta delirando. Deberia ir a dormir" "no en serio mi esposo esta embarazado y tiene antojo de sushi con chocolate" su cara de ni haber dormido en años empeoro la situacion y cuando blaine regreso a casa con solo un rollo de sushi sin chocolate, kurt hizo el berrinche de su vida. Le arrojo almohadas,la lampara, la mesa de noche, el anillo de bodas y enloquecio.

- ¡Largate! - grito antes de lanzar la mesa

- ¡kurt calmate! Vas a despertar a Tracy - exigio

- que se despierte y sepa lo mal padre y esposo que eres - siguio gritando

- ¿como querias que consiguiera un rollo de sushi cubierto de chocolate? estas loco - expreso

- ¿ves? Tu no me amas por eso no me consigues lo que quiero, no quieres a tu hijo - estaba enloqueciendo

- ¡¿como te atreves a decir que no te quiero a ti ni a mi hijo?! Estoy levantado a las 4 am solo para irte a conseguir un estupido antojo - le recrimino

- no me grites idiota. Tu no eres el que esta embarazado, no me entiendes. Si tu estubieras embarazado y quisieras un taco iria a Mexico y te lo conseguia ¡Pero tu no harias lo mismo! - y arrojo una almohada.

- calmate bruno mars, hice todo lo que pude, ¿sabes lo dificil que es encontrar tiendas abiertas a esta hora? hubieras visto la cara del vendedor cuando dije que queria un rollo cubierto de chocolate

- no me interesa. ¡tu no me amas! ¡quiero el divorcio! - y le lanzo a la cara el anillo de bodas

- estas llevando esto muy lejos hummel, tranquilizate, no le hace bien al bebe - lo tomo por los brazos intentando calmarlo

- el bebe va a salir con color a chocolate porque no le trajiste lo que queria - grito pateando a blaine quien atrapo sus brazos para detener sus movimientos, lo recosto en la cama con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre.

- dejame mal esposo! - entonces lo beso, y esto calmo al ojiazul quien correspondio y profundizo el beso

- ya estas mejor? - pregunto blaine sobre sus labios

- callate y besame idiota - dijo atrayendolo a sus labios nuevamente.

Todo habia sido causa de las hormonas de kurt por el embarazo, eso les habia dicho la doctora, y aunque kurt prometia no tener sus ataques los tenia y cada vez eran peores.

- ¡Kurt baja a Tracy! Ahora mismo - exigio el moreno

- No! Ahora mismo nos vamos, no puedo mas contigo

- ¡Kurt la panaderia esta cerrada no puedo comprarte un pastel de queso y vainilla! -

- no hay excusa, se acabo - dijo al borde de las lagrimas

- papi, en serio, bajame tengo sueño quiero ir a dormir - pidio adormilada su hija que colgaba de su hombro. Blaine se acerco la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

- ya fue demasiado, vuelve al cuarto Kurt - ordeno y el castaño molesto obedecio.

- ¿porque papa se pone asi papi? - pregunto confundida con ojitos de sueño

- hormonas amor...tu nunca tengas hijos - le dijo antes de dejarla sobre el colchon y acurrucarla.

Aparte de sus hormonas, kurt se ponia cada vez mas sensible al punto de llorar con cualquier cosa.

- buenos dias amor - saludo alegre kurt a su marido quien se sento a la mesa con los ojos pesados y demasiado sueño. Dejo un beso en sus labios

- hola cielo - dijo desganado, y luego Tracy llego a la mesa igual de cansada

- amor no pudiste dormir?

- no, papi me levantaste a las 2 porque querias que hicieramos helado casero - dijo antes de bostezar

- ay...no lo siento mi vida, Y-yo no queria - blaine y tracy se alarmaron al ver como kurt estaba apunto de llorar

- no amor tranquilo - el ojimiel acaricio la espalda ee su esposo que ya era un mar de lagrimas

- esta bien papi, no llores - lo consolo su hija

- no, soy la peor persona del mundo, solo los molesto - sorbo su nariz - no puedo controlarlo, estar embarazado no es facil, soy un asco de padre y esposo - lloriqueo con voz rota.

- eres el mejor papi, no llores ya - tracy lo abrazo y el ojiazul se tranquilizo.

- vamos a desayunar corazon - dijo blaine besando su mano y kurt asintio. Pero cuando blaine dio un primer bocado hizo una mueca

- oh dios, esto esta crudo - kurt se solto en llanto

- ¡ya ni cocinar se! Soy un inutil - Tracy golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano y blaine solo rodo los ojos. Esto si era dificil.

Fuera de sus ataques y su sensibilidad, vivir el embarazo de kurt era una experiencia hermosa, al tercer mes la pancita de kurt ya habia crecido un poquito mas y blaine y tracy disfrutaban de tocarla, acariciarla, besarla y hablar con ella, pues ellos estaban convencidos de que la pequeña creatura los escuchaba.

-hola cosita preciosa, soy yo tu papi - decia blaine al pequeño bulto mientras lo besaba. Kurt miraba con ternura mientras comia una bolsa de frituras.

- eres tan dulce blainey - dijo con dulzura mientras seguia comiendo

- hermoso, creo que deberias empezar a comer sano, la comida chatarra no le va a hacer bien al bebe y no me digas que el bebe va a salir con cara de cheeto si no comes esto- la mirada que kurt le lanzo lo intimido - veremos a la doctora para que te de una dieta - su mirada seguia asustandolo

- solo quiero tu salud y la del bebe cielo - expreso con amor, kurt sonrio levemente

- bien, comere mas sano - blaine alegre beso su mejilla y siguio acariciando su vientre

- ¿ya pensaste que nombre le pondremos?

- mmm si es niña...Elizabeth como mi madre o Pam como la tuya - sugirio kurt

- elizabeth me gusta si - dijo con una sonrisa

- bien. Y si es niño...fetuccini alfredo - blaine paro sus caricias y lo miro con extrañeza

- que? Quieres ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre de un plato de pasta? - dijo incredulo

- oyeme...de una deliciosa pasta - se defendio a si mismo

- no le pondremos asi - hablo con tono serio

-¿porque no?

- porque no quiero que sea buleado kurt - el ojiazul bufo

- bien, fetuccini no...que tal... Jake?

- no

- Mike?

- no

- Mateo

- iugh no

- James? - blaine se quedo pensando

- si, perfecto - dijo finalmente

- decidido

- aunque un James se robo a uno de mis novios - kurt lo golpeo en el brazo

- auch

- calla

Los siguientes dias, siguieron igual. Y un dia cooper sam y rachel decidieron visitarlos.

- como esta mi hermoso embarazado?- dijo rachel entrando en la casa con una tarta de chocolate en las manos. A kurt se le agrandaron los ojos y corrio hasta la castaña para robarle de las manos el pastel pero esta lo impidio

- aah no. Es para despues de comer! No toques!- reprendio y el castaño hizo un puchero, la ojimarron beso su mejilla y entro seguida de sam y cooper.

- ¿y Blaine? - pregunto cooper

- fue a la tienda, no debe tardar.

y no tardo mucho cuando el pelinegro entro por la puerta junto con Tracy. Ambos agitados y con bolsas.

- listo, te conseguimos las galletas de avena y el helado de pistache - decia con la respiracion agitada el pelinegro

- oww gracias amores, los quiero - beso en la mejilla a cada uno

- padeciendo las consecuencias de ser futuro padre ¿eh hermano? - se burlo Cooper.

- no tienes ni idea

Kurt lo fulmino con la mirada - pero lo hago con mucho amor - trato de componerle el moreno, su esposo solo rodo los ojos.

- y apenas empieza

- no importa, ha sido todo un ir y venir pero estoy muy emocionado, demasiado feliz - dijo contento el ojimiel.

Sam palmeo el hombro de su mejor amigo - ¿y como no? seras padre, al menos esta vez desde el comienzo, algo que habias renunciado hace mucho... estamos realmente felices por ti - todos sonrieron completamente de acuerdo con el rubio.

- lo se, gracias a todos

- ¿y ya decidieron cuales seran los nombres de ser niño o niña? - pregunto Rachel sentandose a lado de Sam.

- de ser niño James y de ser niña Elizabeth - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿James? ¿no hubo un James que te robo a tu novio? - pregunto Sam y un cojin estampo en su cara.

Todos rieron ante el ataque de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Al final ambos arroparon a Tracy quien durmio rapidamente pues tuvo jugando con Cooper y Sam que mas que parecer adultos parecian niños cuando estaban con al pequeña. Se recostaron en su cama y Kurt miro a Blaine.<p>

- lamento ser toda una carga Blaine

- amor para nada, esto es normal... aunque cansa es algo que de verdad me gusta, hace que todo sea mas real

- ¿sabes que te amo verdad? - le pregunto Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

- por supuesto y tu... ¿sabes que te amo cierto?

- si, pero me encanta escuchartelo decir

- Te amo te amo te amo - le dijo antes de unir sus labios en un beso tierno y largo, una vez que se separaron Kurt se acomodo en su pecho.

- ya no puedo esperar para tenerlo o tenerla en nuestros brazos

- sera perfecto, gracias por hacer realidad todos mis sueños Kurt

- gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida Blaine

Ambos durmieron tranquilos y felices, sin esperar que una nueva lucha empezaria mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**listo, gracias por leer nos vemos en la siguiente. **

**oh y recuerden, cuando esten embarazadas y si querer churros no se queden con el antojo o su hijo va a salir con cara de churro ah**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holi, soy Diana. Ya se actualice temprano *milagro* y bueh aqui esta el cap, mmm solo les advertire que se van a molestar mucho xD**

**tamarisklaine: van a pasar cosas malas :( ay jaja me alegra que te guste la historia BESOOOS**

**StyxxandBethany: jaja quizas un poquito pero hay que entenderlo, el embarazo no es facil. Pobre blaine xD pero lo hace con gusto porque mi ama.**

**Gabriela Cruz: aveces son muy dificiles los antojos en el embarazo, mi hermana hizo pasar a mi cuñado una situacion asi. S viene un fuerte drama :/**

**NickyColferC: jajaja ya se es que habia escuchado que cuando una embarazada no cumplia un antojo la cara del bebe salia de esa comida ah xD algo estupidi jaja. Pues si se vienen cosas malas lamentablemente.**

**Moontsee VR: blaine ama demasiado a kurt y ese capitulo lo demostro a la perfeccion se merece todos los monumentos es el esposo perfecto, jaja un hijo con cara de comida xD toda la familia tuvo que luchar con eso. Hunter es un idiota y lo odiaras mas porque no se cansara y causara mas problemas :/ jaja claro nosotras te avisamos para que compres el vestido xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

Kurt se encontraba viendo la television en la sala mientras Blaine se encargaba del desayuno, Tracy ya se encontraba en la escuela, esa mañana habian llegado Rachel y Sam para llevarla pues se habian ofrecido felices, eso le facilitaba un poco el dia al moreno, no queria que su esposo hiciera ningun esfuerzo, sabia que estaba siendo algo sobreprotector pero no podia evitarlo, Kurt se sentia mal por toda la carga que llevaba Blaine pero sabia que el en su lugar haria lo mismo, ambos estaban felices con el embarazo asi que tenian que acoplarse.

- ¿Sabes que mañana vendran mis sobrinos? - pregunto Blaine sirviendo el desayuno.

- si, Cooper me aviso diciendo que si estoy bien con ello

- ¿lo estas?

- por supuesto, los hijos de Cooper son un amor

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar felices de la vida - ¿cuando es la proxima cita con la doctora? - pregunto el moreno.

- dentro de cinco dias, estoy emocionado, al fin sabremos si es niña o niño

- entonces podremos empezar a decorar su habitacion! - dijo emocionado Blaine.

Kurt miro con amor infinito a su esposo, sin duda la vida no pudo darle un mejor hombre que el, siempre al pendiente, amoroso, responsable, amaba a su hija como si fuera suya realmente, y por sobre todo, lo amaba a el.

- te amo tanto Blaine

- oh amor... te estas poniendo sentimental otra vez, pero creeme Kurt yo te amo igual

- en serio Blaine, no se que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ti

El moreno tomo su mano sobre la mesa - lo mismo me pregunto yo todos los dias ¿que harias tu sin mi? - Kurt rodo los ojos riendose.

- tonto

- jaja hey! tu lo dijiste

Se rieron un poco mas y entonces escucharon que tocaban la puerta, Blaine iba a levantarse pero Kurt lo detuvo - tampoco estoy invalido Anderson - le dijo el moreno solo rodo los ojos, siguio con su desayuno, el castaño abrio encontrandose con dos policias.

- buenos dias oficiales ¿sucede algo? - pregunto confundido.

- ¿es este el domicilio de Blaine Anderson?

- asi es, es mi marido - aclaro el ojiazul.

Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

Blaine llego a lado de el - ¿que sucede? - pregunto esta vez el moreno.

- ¿es usted Blaine Anderson?

- asi es

- queda usted detenido por el delito de maltrato de menores, tiene derecho a un abogado asi como tambien a guardar silencio todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra - dijo uno de los oficiales tomando al moreno de ambas manos y pasandolas por detras.

- ¿pero que? ¿de que estan hablando?

- hey! no! suelten a mi esposo, estan locos el no maltrata a nadie! - les grito tratando de separarlos de su marido.

- por favor señor no intervenga

- no, no se van a llevar a mi marido

- tranquilizate Kurt, esto ha de ser un mal entendido ¿ok? todo va a estar bien - trato de tranquilizarlo el moreno.

El castaño ya estaba derramando lagrimas - por favor no... no se lo lleven - pidio casi rogando.

- lo siento señor, es una orden... esto tendra que arreglarlo en la corte

- ¿quien lo demanda? - pregunto rapidamente Kurt.

- el señor Hunter Clarington

Blaine abrio los ojos sorprendido y apreto fuertemente los puños. Kurt solo pudo sentir todo el odio correrle por su cuerpo.

- todo estara bien Kurt, piensa en nuestro bebe ¿ok? espera a Sam y Rachel

Kurt abrazo a su esposo - saldras de ahi, te sacaremos, eres inocente amor... - se separo dandole un beso al moreno, despues, tuvo que verlo subirse al coche y como se lo llevaron, el castaño entro y tomo las llaves del coche, Hunter lo iba a escuchar.

* * *

><p>Hunter se encontraba alistandose para dirigirse al juzgado cuando escucho el timbre, camino hasta la puerta y la abrio encontrandose a Kurt.<p>

- cuanto tiemp... - pero no termino de hablar cuando recibio un cachetada realmente fuerte.

- ¿como diablos te atreviste? ¿como pudiste hacernos algo asi? sabes muy bien que Blaine primero se mata antes de maltratar a mi hija! - le grito lleno de odio.

El ojiverde aun se sobaba la mejilla y entonces sonrio - le adverti a tu esposo que me encargaria de el - dijo sin ninguna culpa.

- maldita sea Hunter ¿cuanto daño mas quieres hacerme? te ame, te ame demasiado! y cuando pudimos ser una familia feliz y para siempre tu te fuiste, dejandome completamente jodido y solo! por cuatro años estuve esperandote! cuatro años estuve completamente soltero, nunca volviste! ni siquiera diste señales de vida! ¿que querias que hiciera? ¿Esperarte toda la vida? te guste o no me enamore! eso pasa! no puedes mandar a Blaine a la carcel solo porque no puedes aceptar que estoy con el!

- si, debiste esperarme! tu me lo prometiste, me juraste que jamas amarias a otro

- si! y yo te puedo decir muchas promesas que me hiciste y que al final rompiste! te guarde tanto rencor Hunter, sin embargo lo ignore y deje que volvieras a mi vida, deje que estuvieras con Tracy cuando no lo mereces! y dejame decirte que gran parte de eso fue por Blaine! el insistio en que era un derecho que tenias y que no podia odiarte toda la vida, que debia perdonarte!

- oh si, el buen Blaine, ya estoy harto de el Kurt, y espero lo entiendas, me encargare de refundirlo en la carcel!

- no tienes pruebas contra el, Tracy jamas diria que ha sido lastimada por el, no tienes como dejarlo ahi!

- te impresionarias lo que un poco de dinero puede hacer Kurt

- ¿no te importa lo que esto afectara a nuestra hija? sabes lo apegada que esta a Blaine, tambien a ella le destrozaras la vida!

- lo superara, me tendra a mi y tambien a ti - dijo haciendo un movimiento de hombros.

- eres un monstruo, ¿Sabes? estas muy equivocado si crees que eres el unico que puede pelear en esto, no dejare que le hagas daño a mi familia, y te aseguro Hunter que para cuando esto termine ni siquiera tendras derecho de ver a mi hija! porque si Hunter, Tracy solo es hija mia y de Blaine!

Y con esto se fue de ahi, estaba que no cabia de coraje, sabia que solo una persona podia tener el poder de ayudarle en esto, aunque odiaba la idea, pero debia hacerlo, era la unica manera de solucionar las cosas antes de que se compliquen aun mas, marco el telefono de Cooper.

- hey cuñado, dime ¿Que pasa?

- Cooper... necesito el numero de Sebastian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PORFIN SEBBY HARA SU APARICION! :') ya hacia falta ah**

**odien a hunter por maldito desgraciado. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.**

**cuidense los amo *mañana es el penultimo Glee Day :'( tendremos que vivir de fanfiction dos semanas despues* **


End file.
